One Shots
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: So, I stumbled upon a bunch of RWBY fics I started. So if one strikes your fancy, let me know if I should continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Three Years Later.

Jaune sat alone at the counter of the CrowBar in Vale, in his right hand was a gold star, and left a glass. He dragged his thumb across the engraving: "Vale Police Department." He took another swig when Lisa Lavender appeared on the TV.

"It's been three years since the reconstruction of Beacon Academy," Jaune looked up at the TV, "Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch with cooperation with Weiss Schnee held a grand tournament to memorialize the occasion."

The TV continued but Jaune drowned it out as he looked over to the bulletin board. He was taken back as he looked at each picture.

"The quiet life," Ren's rubbed a pregnant Nora's belly.

"At least for the moment," Nora's voice whispered.

"That sounds purrfect," Yang had her right arm around Blake as she extended her left ring finger with a sparkling new addition.

"Why didn't I catch that sooner?" Blake groaned.

"Not me," Weiss sighs, "I'm needed back in Atlas, there's plenty of excitement up there. Sure, would like some sweet company."

Ruby clasped her hands behind her back, blushed, and spun her right foot on the ground. Weiss pulled her by her elbow to her side.

The final picture was one of Pyrrah, Jaune had taken it while she wasn't looking. All he could hear were her last words to him: "No matter what happens, what anyone says, I will always love you."

Jaune let out a deep sigh, he stared at the bottom of his glass when the door opened. He felt unusually warm, in the middle of winter? He turned around and his glass hit the floor. He rubbed his eyes till they stung, but the scarlet-haired beauty standing in the doorway was still there.

"Ready to get out of here cowboy?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Hell," Jaune placed his badge on the counter and slid it away from him, "It's about damn time."

Jaune took her hand and left the bar behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrrha asked as Cinder lifted her chin.

"Yes," Cinder materialized her glass bow. A mischievous plan hatched in Cinder's mind, "No, muy fácil." Cinder placed her hand on Pyrrha's check and began a spell. The spell burned two scars across her face, one vertical down her right eye, the other leading up from her chin and arcing across her nose ending just below her nostril.

"Now my little puppet," Cinder smiled as Pyrrha's eyes turned yellow. She then reforged her spear and departed the roof.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby landed on the roof, "Oh thank goodness you're ok!"

Pyrrha didn't respond she stiffly turned around and tilted her head, "I'm sorry, but Pyrrha isn't home right now."

"Cinder," Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, "What did you do to Pyrrha?!"

"Oh nothing," Pyrrha laughed, "This way I can kill two birds with one stone." Pyrrha stabbed herself.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby cried.

"If you defeat me fast enough," Pyrrha's shield flew to her arm, "You might be able to save her before she bleeds out." (My advantage: her rage, her advantage: my wound. I'll have to be quick before the puppet dies.)

Ruby charged and horizontally slashed with Crescent Rose. Pyrrha deflected with her spear, in midair she used her semblance to rotate it, and strike Ruby in the stomach with the blunt end. Ruby stepped back and slashed again, but Pyrrha countered, by magnetizing Crescent Rose, and send Ruby into a pillar. She quickly shot six times, Pyrrha raised her shield, but behind it her hand was slowing down the bullets. Once they were at a complete stop, she turned them around and sent them back at Ruby. She folded Crescent Rose and used it to shield herself.

"You're holding back," Pyrrha's mouth said but her eyes couldn't hold back the tears, "Are you afraid of hurting your Precious Pyrrha?"

"Yes," Ruby picked herself up, "You kill Penny, now you posses one of my closest friends, can you sink any lower?"

"Every second you waste, is another second toward death."

Ruby swung and met Pyrrha's spear.

"That one had some power behind it!" Pyrrha was surprised as the blades began to glow orange and sparks began to fly.

"I won't let you take Pyrrha too," Ruby held her position.

Pyrrha sighed and used her semblance to send Crescent Rose flying. Now unarmed she drove her spear into Ruby's stomach. The blade cut deep into Ruby's fingers as she tried to pull it out.

"Foolishness," Pyrrha drove the blade deeper which caused her eyes to cry even more, "Your naïvety has just cost you both your lives. Did you think going easy would save her? Or your little speech would convince me to leave?" Pyrrha held Ruby's shoulder as she pushed the blade further in.

"Pyrrha," Ruby smiled and wiped away her tears, "I forgive you."

Pyrrha pulled the spear out and watched Ruby fall on her back. As she turned to leave, a faint wheeze was heard, and Ruby was on her elbows trying to stand. Pyrrha flew Crescent Rose into her hand. She turned on her heels, and drove Crescent Rose into Ruby's chest.

Yang woke up with a deep gasp next to Weiss and Blake. Both of them held their chests as they stared at a pure white explosion at the top of Beacon Tower.

Drifting in the wind was a torn up red fabric, "Where's Ruby?" Yang caught it, "Where is she?!"

"She's at the top," Weiss pointed.

"Blake," Yang tried to stand, but was restrained, "Let me go."

"No," Blake held on so tight she tore her stitches when Yang moved.

"Stop!" Qrow shouted, "I'll go get her."

One last evacuation ship was waiting for them, they quickly loaded up and flew toward the tower. The dragon hadn't moved an inch, one close enough they soon realized it was stone!

"There they are," Qrow opened the bay door and jumped out, "Oh no..."

He ran to her side, pulled Crescent Rose out of her chest, and threw it aside.

"Come on kid," Qrow lifted her limp head, "You're ok...you're always ok..."

"Uncle?" Yang yelled from the ship, "Qrow! What's going on?! Where is she?!"

Qrow cradled Ruby's body and carried her back into the ship. He gingerly laid her down and did the same for Pyrrha.

"This isn't real," Yang cried, "She's not gone! Wake up!" Yang grabbed Ruby's collar and shook, "Please! Did I screw up so badly that you died because of me?! Answer me damn it!"

"Yang!" Qrow wrapped his arms under her's and behind her head.

"Damn it Qrow let me go!" Yang struggled in his grasp.

Weiss jumped in front of her and helped move her away from Ruby's body.

Yang shook as she woke up, and knocked a bottle off the table. She reached to catch it, but someone caught it, and placed it in front of her. Yang grabbed the bottle, but the Good Samaritan wouldn't let it move.

"I've been cleaning up after you for a while now," Weiss let go of the bottle.

"Leave it alone Weiss," Yang poured herself a glass.

"Same dream?" Weiss pulled a chair from the next table to Yang's.

"I said," Yang's hair began to glow, "Leave it alone."

"What happened to Ruby wasn't your fault," Weiss was in Yang's ear.

"Which part?" Yang drank, "The part where she died? Or the part where we lost her murderers?"

"Same goddamn bullshit," Weiss threw herself off the chair, "You're not going to listen." She tossed a folded photo onto the table, she looked back at her as she reached the door, "Do you even see what you're becoming?"

"We are who we choose to be," Yang poured another glass.

"When you figure it out let us know," Weiss glared, "We're waiting on you."

Yang unfolded the picture revealing Team RWBY striking poses to the camera. A tear fell onto the photo before Yang refolded it and left it on the table. Yang returned to the bridge drink still in hand, Weiss rolled her eyes when the console blinked.

"Incoming transmission," the automated voice projected a hologram of a woman wearing a Grimm mask covering her entire head.

"I hear the mighty Weiss Schnee is on the move," the hologram spoke, "But dangerously low on funds since daddy cut her off. The Iliad Quarry was over run with Grimm, the workers packed up and left. Some enterprising women could turn a profit, meet me there if you want a piece of the action."

"Transmission ended," the hologram disappeared.

"Change corse," Weiss ordered the crew.

"So now you're making decisions without me now?" Yang mocked.

"Until you sober up," Weiss ignored her, "Yes I am."

Yang gulped the rest of the bottle and sighed. Four hours drifted by like an eternity but finally it was over once the White Rose flew over the Iliad Quarry.

"Good to see you came," the masked woman was back on screen, "The Iliad Quarry has a nice deposit of dust crystals. Worth our weight in lien."

"What's the catch?" Weiss watched Yang stumble over to them, "Knowing our luck there's a deadly catch coming."

"Well," she laughed, "The Grimm have moved in recently and have nested in certain areas."

"Let me guess," Weiss pinched the bridge between her eyes, "That's where the richest deposits are."

The masked one laughed, "Its a blessing to have brains as well as money. Or did the lack of one grant the other?"

"Holy shit," Weiss watches Yang enter the bridge, "You're sober!"

"Money changes people," Yang flashed her teeth when she smiled.

"We're dry aren't we?" Weiss sighed.

"As a bone," Yang laughed, "Hey," she whispered, "What's the Tendo chick doing here?"

"Tendo said she had more business plans for us," Weiss shrugged and didn't bother whispering, "The way I see it, since she gave us this job. She could have more high-paying jobs lined up."

"You do any digging on her?" Yang asked in a normal voice.

"Of course," Weiss nodded, "Tendo obviously a false name, but there have been rumors circulating about a masked woman terrorizing Dr. Watts business dealings. Now Cinder and Dr. Watts hate her as much as they hate you."

"Oh," Yang perked up, "Well I like her already!"

"Have we met?" Tendo turned around as Yang approached her.

"Nope," Yang extended her only arm, "But I'm happy to meet you. Might I ask, why are you here?"

"I got another job," Tendo shook Yang's hand, "Dr. Watts restored power to more abandoned tracks under Mountain Glen. Seeing as how Beacon is gone, it's got me curious as to what he's doing there."

"Alright," Yang put her hand on her hip, "But what's in it for me?"

"Everyone knows Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee want to put the hurt on Salem," Tendo crossed her arms, "I can help with that. I can help big time."

"Weiss," Yang turned her head, "We're going back to Beacon."

Weiss signaled the crew to head to Mountain Glen. Yang retreated into the cantina as she usually did, but Weiss approached Tendo.

"Who's Salem?" Weiss asked

"Your target?" Tendon was taken back.

"We've been hunting Cinder,'' Weiss' confidence was fading.

"No no Sister," Tendo shook her head, "Salem is the real threat. She's the once Cinder works for."

Tendo explained the everything she knew to Weiss as they traveled.

"Yang," Weiss called over the communications network, "I'm detecting some electrical activity in the wreckage."

"Well," Yang kicked a container, "Let's pop it open then!" Everyone was shocked at the sight once the container was open.

"S-S-Sal-u-u-utaions!" Penny's body sparked and thrashed violently.

"Get her on the White Rose!" Yang commanded, "NOW!"

Several hours pass once the crew was back on board and in the sky. Yang paced around the bridge before Blake finally emerged from the laboratory.

"Ready?" Blake cleared out the lab and revealed to Weiss and Yang Penny's torso wired into an enormous containment field. Her body wasn't sparking, and her thrashing was reduced, but it was a horrific sight seeing half of their friend attached to numerous wires and mechanical parts.

"Penny?" Yang reached out, "Are you really back?"

"Salutations Yang Xiao Long!" Penny's eyes lit up as she waved, "I feel different," Penny looked down at her missing legs and left arm, "Oh yeah." Penny looked around with a smile, "Where's Ruby?"

The Three bit their tongues and looked away. Penny's smile slowly faded as she examined Yang's tattered red scarf, the armband around Blake's upper arm, and the red ribbon in Weiss' hair.

"Oh," Penny looked at the ground.

Yang quickly waved everyone out. Once the steel doors shut Penny began to weep. She whipped her cheek with a puzzled look, "I didn't know I could do that." Penny continued to sob herself asleep.

"Penny?" Yang and the rest entered the lab, "Are you feeling any better?"

"No," Penny frowned, "But now that you're here I am."

"Sorry about earlier," Yang nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "I thought it was better to leave you alone."

"Did that help you?" Penny looked up.

"Probably not," Yang admitted, "In fact I'm pretty sure it didn't."

Blake and Weiss were taken back by the actual honesty Yang displayed. Yang could feel their surprise and glared at them both.

"Why is Pyrrha wearing that mask?" Penny pointed at Tendo.

"What?" Yang's knuckles popped as she made a fist.

"Her vocal patterns match hers,

Yang pinned Pyrrha to the wall by her neck, her punch obliterated the mask, revealing a deathlike Pyrrha with purple eyes. "Why are you alive?" Yang's eyes were red as she chocked her, "Why do you get to live while my sister doesn't?!"

"Shinra tensei," an explosive force pushed Yang away, "Do I look alive to you? I don't know why I'm back, or who brought me back, all I know is that I'm trying to kill the people who forced me to hurt my friends."

"Kill," Yang corrected, "You didn't hurt Ruby, you killed her. I need a drink."

In the cantina of the White Rose, Pyrrha sat on the second floor overlooking everyone. While Yang sat at the bar drinking as she usually did.

"I see we have something new here," Blake watched Yang put the cube on a stand, "What is that exactly?"

"A gift from mommy," Yang gave Blake a kiss, "I've read about these...Memory Cubes. They let you experience someone's memories. But can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

"You're not afraid?" Blake smiled, "Either the old you is finally back, or the new you is suicidal."

"You aren't going to believe this," Yang poked Weiss, "I just saw Raven and Qrow together on the ship."

"How much have you had to drink?" Weiss ignored her and looked at the screen.

"They were here Weiss!" Yang pulled her away, "They were hurt too."

"Are they still here?" Weiss believed Yang this time.

"No," Yang shook her head, "But they gave me this cube. And they were desperate for me to study it."

"Had any visitors lately?" Pyrrha asked Yang as she climbed the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yang shrugged.

"Oh I think you do Yang Xiao Long," Pyrrha smiled, "Something was on this ship just now," Pyrrha sniffed, "A birdie, interesting."

"I don't know what you think you know," Yang's eyes turned red, "But keep it to your damn self. I hear you yapping about this to anyone, and I'll drop you out of the cargo hold myself."

"I'm fine before you start," Yang leaned against the wall in front of Blake.

"You were staring at that thing for several hours," Blake pointed, "I got lunch, took a nap, and ran a few diagnostics before you came back. Are you sure?"

"Now that you mention it, I could use a drink," Yang shook her empty flask, "Or a dozen. Maybe what I saw would make better sense drunk."

"What did Raven see?" Blake held Yang's hand.

"She was looking for something," Yang squeezed.

"How long was I in the lab Weiss?" Yang groggily asked.

"You've been gone several hours," Weiss looked at her watch, "You've been in the lab this whole time?"

"Good to see you sister, I've been meaning to," Pyrrha stopped, "I can see it in your eyes. The birdie gave you something. You've seen into the world beyond!"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Stay out of my head Pyrrha!" Yang raised her voice, but not enough to yell.

"Have it your way," Pyrrha backed away, "But you need to tread carefully when looking into the beyond, if you need me let me know."

"Welcome back," Weiss watched Yang, "What did you learn from the cube? Side note: This has to be the longest I've seen you sober."

"That obvious I used it?" Yang rubbed the back of her neck, "I saw Grimm none like we've ever seen. They were gathered, they weren't nesting, it was as if they were at church."

"What?" Weiss actually listened this time.

"It was as if they were worshiping something," Yang nodded, "There's more to it, i thought I saw a hybrid. It was as if someone took the strength of both Grimm and made this...this thing. I just don't know."

"You look spooked," Pyrrha watched Yang approach again, "You've been seeing what the birdie has to show you. The beyond has left its mark on you."

"I saw," Yang had trouble with the words, "I don't know what I saw. Grimm I had no idea existed, each more twisted than the last. I thought I saw a hybrid. But who has the power to do that?"

"The one who made them for sure," Pyrrha thought about it, "It probably wasn't the last, the first of many. Dark Harbingers sister, soon they'll be beyond numbers, and the stars will weep at what comes after."

"How could you know all this?" Yang was puzzled after her last comment, "What do you see with those eyes?"

"I see what everyone else sees," Pyrrha assured her, "But I can feel the winds cowering."

"Damn Weiss," Yang shook, "I don't even know what to make of this one."

Weiss immediately stopped what she was doing and focused on Yang.

"I saw creation itself," Yang began, "Everything we were taught in school right before my eyes. Only I was actually there."

"You look haunted," Pyrrha saw Yang's paleness as she approached, "You've been seeing into the spirit world and you learned something you don't like."

"A long time ago there were two brothers," Yang began, "There are dozens of gods out there, but from what I saw two are real. The older brother, Yang, found joy creating life. While his younger brother, Yin, found joy in destroying it. During the day, the older brother created Water, Plants, and wildlife. But when darkness covered the land, the younger one brought drought, famine, and disease and tried to rid the world of his brother's light. But it always returned. One fateful night the younger brother tried to make life of his own, but he failed."

"Creatures of Grimm?" Pyrrha didn't want to intrude but couldn't help it.

"Yeah," Yang drank from her flask, "Knowing that their rivalry couldn't last forever, the older brother proposed they make something together. Their final creation would have the potential to create and destroy. Before the gods left, they bequeathed four relics: knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice. Once all four are collected, you have the power to change the world. That's Salem's true goal."

"You look shaken," Weiss found Yang.

"I saw the future," Yang frowned, "More Grimm than I ever knew existed wiping out all humanity. Armageddon."

"Damn sister," Pyrrha had to sit Yang down, "Normally I wouldn't, but you look like you need a drink."

"It was horrible," Yang caught her breath, "This time I saw the future. A final battle against Salem, Armageddon."

"Who knows how the wheel turns," Pyrrha sat across from her, "Years upon years, this much I know. Those who see a future in the constantly fluctuating river of time best take heed. It's both a gift and curse."

"But is it set in stone?" Yang asked with a terrifying look, "That's the question."

"Who knows?" Pyrrha shrugged, "You've said once: "We are who we choose to be." If that's true then the future can always be changed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrrha asked as Cinder lifted her chin.

"Yes," Cinder materialized her glass bow. A mischievous plan hatched in Cinder's mind, "No, muy fácil." Cinder placed her hand on Pyrrha's check and began a spell. The spell burned two scars across her face, one vertical down her right eye, the other leading up from her chin and arcing across her nose ending just below her nostril.

"Now my little puppet," Cinder smiled as Pyrrha's eyes turned yellow. She then reforged her spear and departed the roof.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby landed on the roof, "Oh thank goodness you're ok!"

Pyrrha didn't respond she stiffly turned around and tilted her head, "I'm sorry, but Pyrrha isn't home right now."

"Cinder," Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, "What did you do to Pyrrha?!"

"Oh nothing," Pyrrha laughed, "This way I can kill two birds with one stone." Pyrrha stabbed herself.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby cried.

"If you defeat me fast enough," Pyrrha's shield flew to her arm, "You might be able to save her before she bleeds out." (My advantage: her rage, her advantage: my wound. I'll have to be quick before the puppet dies.)

Ruby charged and horizontally slashed with Crescent Rose. Pyrrha deflected with her spear, in midair she used her semblance to rotate it, and strike Ruby in the stomach with the blunt end. Ruby stepped back and slashed again, but Pyrrha countered, by magnetizing Crescent Rose, and send Ruby into a pillar. She quickly shot six times, Pyrrha raised her shield, but behind it her hand was slowing down the bullets. Once they were at a complete stop, she turned them around and sent them back at Ruby. She folded Crescent Rose and used it to shield herself.

"You're holding back," Pyrrha's mouth said but her eyes couldn't hold back the tears, "Are you afraid of hurting your Precious Pyrrha?"

"Yes," Ruby picked herself up, "You kill Penny, now you posses one of my closest friends, can you sink any lower?"

"Every second you waste, is another second toward death."

Ruby swung and met Pyrrha's spear.

"That one had some power behind it!" Pyrrha was surprised as the blades began to glow orange and sparks began to fly.

"I won't let you take Pyrrha too," Ruby held her position.

Pyrrha sighed and used her semblance to send Crescent Rose flying. Now unarmed she drove her spear into Ruby's stomach. The blade cut deep into Ruby's fingers as she tried to pull it out.

"Foolishness," Pyrrha drove the blade deeper which caused her eyes to cry even more, "Your naïvety has just cost you both your lives. Did you think going easy would save her? Or your little speech would convince me to leave?" Pyrrha held Ruby's shoulder as she pushed the blade further in.

"Pyrrha," Ruby smiled and wiped away her tears, "I forgive you."

Part One: Lazarus Rising.

Oblivion surrounded her, the inky darkness began to solidify as she felt around. Her reach barely left her sides before she hit a wall in all directions.

"H-Hel-lp!" She was hoarsely, but to no avail.

She searched around and, until the idea hit her. She took off her gauntlet and began to strike at the walls. The distinctive sound of wood was immediate, she felt the edges until she found where the three connected, and immediately began to strike. Once the wood began to give way, the space flooded with dirt. With her gauntlet and a fierce determination, she dug her way out of the ground.

Her hand was the first out of the ground, she grabbed the nearest object, and used it to pull the rest of herself out. Her gasp as she exited the earth echoed through the air. Her gasping became labored when she realized what she was holding.

"Pyrrha Nikos," was what the tombstone read.

A split second flash of Cinder appeared before her eyes only to vanish just as fast. She pulled herself out of her grave only to find a disturbing sight. The surrounding trees where on their sides. It was as if an extremely powerful force exploded right above her grave.

Pyrrha felt uneasy, she needed to get away, she ran until she found a road. She followed the road for a good couple of miles. When she finally found a gas station.

She looked both ways down the intersection before crossing. She was praying that the neon sign wasn't lit because it was day. But her hopes were dashed when the door was locked.

"Hello?" She yelled as loud as she physically could and knocked on the door. When no one came she clenched her fingers into a fist, "Lo siento." Pyrrha quickly struck the glass window on the door. Before she entered she was taken back, (what did I just say?)

She made a beeline to the cooler and drank half of a bottle of water without stopping. As she gasped with relief she could finally get her bearings. (Date,) she quickly searched and found the newspaper.

August 27, 2017.

"August?" She gasped. Before she could say more dirt fell from her hair and sprinkled the paper, "Oh."

She went to the bathroom and washed her face and ruffled the dirt from her hair. As she looked in the mirror she noticed the scars Cinder left her when she controlled her body. She took off her corset and lifted her undershirt revealing the self inflicted wound in her stomach and the arrow in her chest. She shuddered at the memories and quickly redressed.

When she came out of the bathroom she grabbed a bag and began filling it with protein bars, water, she stopped at the register.

"Lo siento," she shook her head again wondering why she was saying that. The register popped open revealing the lien inside. Out side was a pay phone her first call was to Jaune but the call couldn't go through no matter how many times she tried. Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Blake were the same... She tried Weiss but all she got was a directory. One left, (pick up, please, pick up.)

"Hello?" A groggy voice was heard on the other end.

"Yang?" Pyrrha almost screamed with joy.

"Yeah?" She had a bitter tone.

"It's me..." Pyrrha was slightly taken back by her tone.

"Who's me?" Her bitter tone shifted to annoyance.

"Pyrrha!" She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize her voice.

*Click*

Pyrrha was appalled as she looked at the phone in her hands. Angrily she dialed Yang again.

"Who is this?" Pyrrha could feel Yang's hair burning.

"Yang listen to me!" Pyrrha pleaded.

"This isn't funny! Call again and I'll kill you." *Click*

Pyrrha slammed the receiver down accidentally sending the entire phone away from her. She screamed a curse as she looked at a junker with grass engulfing it. Using her semblance Pyrrha got the rust bucket moving, thankfully she remembered where Yang lived from their conversations back at Beacon.

"So you just let them leave?!" Pyrrha shrieked, "Come on Yang you're the big sister! You should have been looking after her!"

"Hey!" Yang's violet eyes turned crimson, "These last few months haven't been particularly easy! For anyone! I lost an arm, Beacon's a pile of rubble, and we had to bury you.

"So what's the deal?" Pyrrha picked up an empty whiskey bottle, "You know


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom: Unknown

Location: Unknown AKA: Gates of Hell.

Time: 1303 Local Time

Ironwood assembled a fleet and flew it to the coordinates gathered by 905 and RNJR.

"It no coincidence Salem set up shop here," Ironwood looks out the window, "Oceans of fire, tectonic storms, and air hot enough to boil men alive. But we have planned for all of that and more."

"You can't plan on the Grimm General," 905 stood up, "They're not going to fit into your nice clean timetable."

"I've held the line against the Grimm countless times while you were in a cell," Ironwood faces 905.

"We're all aware of your accomplishments Jimmy," Qrow enters the room, "But can we stow the petty differences and focus?"

"For once I agree," 905 shrugged.

The ship began to shake violently. Alarms began to blare across the entire ship.

"Aerial Grimm incoming," Ironwood watched the radar screen.

"Already?" Qrow braced himself as the ship began to shake more and more.

The three watched as the Grimm attacked another ship forcing it to crash into another.

"Clear the bridge," Ironwood announced, "This has only just begun."

"I'll see you boys on the ground," 905 ran to his ship.

905 ran until his heart pumped acid through his veins. He nearly collapsed once he entered his ship.

"Niney!" Yang and Ruby helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," he wheezed, "Hey, what did I say about calling me that?"

"What's the situation?" Blake powers up the projector.

"Ships Bravo, Echo, and Delta have all gone dark," Weiss removes one headphone, "There's overlaying screams all saying the same thing, "We're surrounded."

"Damn it," 905 slammed against the projector, "I told them a frontal assault wouldn't work, alright, JAUNE!"

"Yes!" Jaune shot out of his chair.

"You have the helm," 905 surveyed the map on the projector, "Team RWBY and I will land on the ground and establish a foothold. Once we have a sizable army and base set up, Team JNPR will land as reinforcements. Until that happens Jaune keep us posted about any Atlisian escape pods that touch down. It'll be tricky rescuing them before the Grimm overwhelm them, but it's worth the risk to rescue them."

"Are we even ready for this?" Yang prods.

"No," 905 shakes his head, "Its time to nut up or shut up. Let's roll."

"Well ladies," Yang pounds her fists together, "Let's finish this."

"All batteries concentrate forward firepower," Jaune takes command as team RWBY is suited in similar combat suits to 905 only appropriately colored for them, "Spin up-drives 4 and 7. All hands prepare for deceleration and drop off on my mark."

Jaune waits for 905 and RWBY to enter the cargo bay with the landing party.

"Mark!" The doors burst open and 905, RWBY, and the landing party open fire, "Fall back to observation distances!"

Pushing forward were Weiss and 905, both with their Giant Armor Summons they cleared out the larger Grimm infesting the landing zone. Ruby sat back and shot any stragglers that Weiss and 905 missed. While the two took the front, Blake and Yang covered the flanks.

"Get that command center up and running!" 905 ordered as the landing zone was finally cleared, "There are two entrances into the camp East and West, I want bunkers armed and manned within the hour."

"Guys?" Jaune called out on the radio, "Can you read me?"

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby giggled, "How's everything look on your end?"

"Tactical Scans show the Grimm outnumber your current forces 10 to 1," Jaune tried to make it sound less than what is really was but failed, "Also there are Atlisian drop pods still falling from the sky."

"No surprise there," Blake ran next to Yang and covered her back.

"Niney is busy setting up defenses," Team RWBY gathers in the command center, "Any troops landing yet?"

"Not yet," Jaune watches on the ship's onboard scanner, "Many are still on their ships fighting off the Grimm. But that won't last forever I'll let you know as soon as they land."

"Any structures landing?" Blake watches out the window.

"There's a Factory and an Aerial Bay still in the sky, POD LANDING!"

"Where?!" Team RWBY readied their weapons.

"North, about one kilometer away."

"We've reached the crash site," 905 radios to everyone, "With any luck old Ironwood is still kicking."

Ironwood converted the wreckage into barriers as best he could. His personal guard, along with Qrow fired at the Grimm closing in on them. Until an Ursa Major rose in the distance, he began to fire the spines from his back into the guards shooting. As the guard fell, Ironwood moved into his place, and began firing. He was able to kill three more creeps before his rifle was dry.

"Oh shit!" Ironwood ducked and extended the rifle's bayonet. A creep leapt over the barrier and in a flash Ironwood plunged the blade into its stomach and tossed the body aside.

"Fall-Back!" A guard signaled the others, "Fall-Back now!"

"Belay that order!" Ironwood pointed at them, "Stand your ground!"

The guards were shot shot down by Ursa spines. Ironwood could feel the ground shake beneath him, as he looked down a Beowulf burst through the defenses, and knocked Ironwood back. He readied a defense until three more Ursa spines pierced his robotic arm. Ironwood screamed in pain as the Beowulf knocked him down.

Qrow quickly leapt up and killed the Beowulf, only for another to pounce on top of him. Ironwood forced his metal arm into its mouth.

The Beowulf raised his claw, but a loud crack echoed through the air, and his claw was gone. There was a second, this one entered its head, it screeched for a split second before popping like a balloon.

Qrow and Ironwood looked up in awe for their rescuer, and their jaws hit the floor when they saw smoke rising from Crescent Rose's Barrel.

Ruby chuckles as she pulled the bolt back and ejected a shell that shook the ground as it hit, "Heard you boys needed some help, we came as fast as we could."

"Too much for your old heart Uncle Qrow?" Yang lifts him to his feet.

"Come on General," Wiess helps up Ironwood, "Not the best time to be lying around on the job."

"I'll be damned," Qrow could feel tears in his eyes, "I never thought I'd see the day you two rescue me."

"Guys I hate to interrupt," Blake watches the shell casings begin to bounce, "The natives are getting restless!"

All of them looked up to see Ursa, Creeps, Beowulfs, every Grimm they've ever faced was charging at them.

"Well girls," Ironwood watched them charge, "Anything else?"

The girls looked into the sky as Jaune lead 905's capitol ship, with two silverback-class ships with two familiar pilots flying beside him.

"Make it rain," Jaune announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom: Atlas.

Location: New Folsom Prison.

Time: 1652

"So Jimmy," Qrow joins Ironwood in an observation deck above a circular room, "Who's the lucky winner of your little contest?"

"Prisoner 905," Ironwood hands Qrow a file, "List of offenses longer than Beacon Tower."

"Yeah yeah, he's a badass," Qrow waves, "But why him?"

"Two reasons," Ironwood opens a copy of the file, "He steals other semblances, and look at his eyes."

"Silver?" Qrow stared at the prisoner's mugshot, "Wait back up, so he can just copy people's semblances?"

"Not copy, steal, his method kills the victim," Ironwood pointed, "But his power is also his weakness."

"How so?" Qrow continued to read the file.

"He steals the entire semblance, 100%," Ironwood explains, "So every weakness and toll that semblance takes on the body he now has too. Example: his right index ring gives him the ability to charge objects and blow them up. But he has to physically touch the object to charge it."

"How many semblances does he have?" Qrow ponders.

"Ten," Ironwood pulls a picture of ten rings and hands it to Qrow, "For a total of twelve. The ones he steals are transformed into these rings."

"That's it?" Qrow scoffs, "Just take his rings away and he's powerless."

"Weakened," Ironwood points out again, "He's deadly with his great sword. After all, they didn't just willingly hand over their semblances. Not to mention he absorbed their entire aura along with their semblances."

"So he has twelve semblances, ten times the aura of a normal person, and he's a master swordsman," Qrow mocks, "Don't you think it's dangerous having someone this powerful running loose? Even if he's on a leash, what's to stop him from turning?"

"Beacon has fallen, Ozpin is missing, and now Salem has a maiden, she is going after the others, if you have a better idea I am all ears."

Qrow glared at Ironwood, he didn't want to admit it but he was right.

"That's what I thought," Ironwood turns on the intercom.

"It is said," a Ironwood's was staticky as it came over the intercom as the lights flickered on, "A man never truly knows himself until his freedom has been taken away. I wonder, how truly do you know yourself?"

Four six inch steel doors separated revealing a man in shackles restraining his arms, legs, and eyes.

"Prisoner," a synthetic female voice replaced the previous voice, "Take three steps forward."

He slowly put one foot in front of the other and took three steps. The steel doors closed behind him. With his toes he felt two metal boots on the ground, once stepped in Ironwood's voice returned.

"Prisoner 905," two metal hands began to undo the shackles, "Murderer, Pirate, Traitor. Today you go free. If you open those damn eyes before the procedure is over, your brains will exit your skull."

"Quite the motivator aren't you?" Qrow listened to Ironwood talk to the Prisoner.

The Man kept his eyes closed as two metal arms lifted his arms up.

"But as you'll soon learn," the walls sprouted arms each holding a piece of armor, "Even freedom has a price."

The arms began to move and place a wire frame endoskeleton on the prisoner. He didn't move a single muscle as the cold metal was placed against his skin. Once the skeleton was completed, the arms then began to place black and green pieces of armor over it. Only where the original design was meant to come off, this one was being welded together.

"Combat Suit sealed," the synthetic female announced as the arms went back into the walls, "And locked."

"You'll carry your prison with you," Ironwood was back almost immediately, "That armor will be your new cell. Make no mistake, War is Coming. With all its glory, and all its Hell."

"Hell," the man opened his eyes, "It's about damn time."

"Your mission is to hunt down your targets and eliminate them," the platform the prisoner was standing on began to lower into a pod, "Once all targets are eliminated, your freedom is granted."

The pod was then sealed and launched into the air. Once at a high enough altitude, it's own projectors kicked in and began flying to a new destination.

"So," Qrow watched the pod on a nearby monitor, "The fate of the world rests in the grasp of four teenagers, an old drunk, an overzealous general, and a dangerous convict."

Kingdom: Vale

Location: Fallen Beacon Academy

Time: 1907

The pod ejected Prisoner 905 in the middle of Beacon's Courtyard. A second pod landed directly behind him. Opening the second revealed ten rings and a great sword. The suit opened for 905 to put each ring on then it resealed.

"Ahhh," 905 smiled, "So good to be back. I've missed this feeling!"

A Beowulf grim howled, summoning his pack.

"Perfect timing," 905 smirked, "I'm a bit rusty, but no better time to practice then now! Let's see, 8, 9, 10! This is going to be so much fun!"

Each ring ebbed and pulsed on each finger, eager to attack. Two giant green skeleton arms materialized above 905's body. He quickly took the great sword out of the pod and lunged toward the first Beowulf.

He plunged his sword into the wolf's chest so deep it came out the other side. His green arms grabbed the heads of two others and crushed them in their palms.

"8," 905 watched which wolves would attack and which were standing by.

Four then charged forward, in his right green hand materialized a sword bigger than 905 and the two pods combined. With a single swing he mowed down the charging Beowolves.

"And 4," 905 stretched, "Who will run, they always do."

And just as he said, the last four began to run. His right thumb and right ring finger began to glow. As a force lifted them off the ground and began to pull them toward him. Once within arms' length a barrier of fire surrounded 905, and impale the remaining.

"Just like riding a bike," 905 cracked his knuckles.

Once the barrier fell, Glynda Goodwitch was standing before him. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot with irritation. 905 raised an eyebrow as he dematerialized his green arms.

"So you're the new hero?" Glynda continues to tap her foot.

"Apparently," 905 shrugs, "Do you mind filling in the blanks for me? Because the last time I was here there was a tower here, a mountain over there, and there wasn't a wyvern ornament."

Glynda sighs audibly, "Damn it James," She shakes her head, "Ok here's the story."

Thirty minutes pass as Glynda gives 905 the cliff notes of the Fall of Beacon. 905 scratches his head as she finishes the story.

"Why didn't you become the maiden?" 905 points to Glynda.

"What?" Glynda was confused.

"Why didn't you, a battle hardened huntress, take the other half of the maiden's power? Rather than trusting a seventeen year old girl? Did you really expect her to say yes after saying: "Magic is real, this is a God, half of her power is stolen, we want to forcibly shove the other half into you, before the thief who took her powers in the first place catches up and steals the rest of her powers. Also this might change your entire identity."

"I did not meet the requirements," Glynda shook her head, "I am neither young nor a maiden."

"Pfft," 905 giggles, "I'm surprised anybody here is."

"What?" Glynda blushes.

"Seriously?" 905 held in his laughter, "You put a bunch of 16/17 year olds with raging hormones in Co-Ed dorms, and throw them into life or death situations on the first day. Did you really expect the phrase: "You don't want to die a virgin do you," never to be said?"

"Must your mind reside in the gutter?" Glynda quickly changed the subject as she rubbed her forehead.

"That's the best place to be," 905 turned around and starred at the wyvern frozen at the top of Beacon Tower, "So what's the next move? I'm tasked with hunting down Salem and her gang."

"A group of students are hunting a lead on Salem," Glynda opens her scroll and shows 905, "This is where you'll find them, but only if you hurry. I have a feeling they're going to leave soon."

"As if that's going to be a problem," 905 smirked as his right pinky ring began to glow and his body start to sink into the ground, "I'll see you around Ms. Goodwitch."

"I never told you my name," Before she could finish 905's entire body had disappeared, "Who are you?"

Kingdom: Vale

Location: Patch

Time: 1955

905 screams as he drags himself out of the ground, "If phasing wasn't so damn useful I never would have taken this power!"

905 lay on the ground, breathing was labored, it was a solid ten minutes before he could find the strength to move. He sat up slowly still looking at the night sky. He smiled and finally stood up.


	6. Wrath of Jaune Arc

"Pyrrha please don't do this," Jaune begged extending his fingers though the metal bars in the locker. His pleas fell on deaf ears as he helplessly watched her punch in a code into the terminal on the door. Before he knew it, he was in the air soaring away. He thrashed against the lockers walls with all of his might. He must have done something right because now he was going in a whole new direction. The locker hit the ground, and his head hit the roof of the locker knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up he was freezing. He curled his arms against his body as he looked around. This wasn't Vale, he'd seen this land before in a distant dream. He got to his feet and saw headstones?

"Where am I?" Jaune dragged himself up. He shakingly walked to the nearest head stone and brushed the snow away, "Ruby Rose?" The cold suddenly didn't matter anymore once the words were spoken. He ran to the next one and quickly forced off the snow, "Yang Xiao-Long?!" He ran to the next one, "This isn't real! You're not dead! You can't be dead!" Once the snow was clear, his heart stopped, "P-Pyrrha…" he couldn't bring himself to move he just cried at the base of her headstone.

"Is this what you want?" A voice called out from the void.

Jaune looked up and toward the voice, "Are you going to let your friends die? Or do you want the power to save them?"

"What?" Jaune then saw it. An altar, where a giant piece of ice was floating. Jaune wiped away the snow and saw a sword frozen in the ice. The hilt was a ram's head, its horns formed the guard, the handle was leather with three metal rings, while the pommel was made of a circle of skulls. Jaune looked at the altar and saw the inscriptions: "Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blades rend flesh, so must power scar the soul." The blade was cursed.

"Are you going to let your friends die?" It asked Jaune.

"I won't!" He cried, "I will give anything pay any price. If only you will help me save my friends."

"Any price?" It asked, "What are you really asking me?"

A flash of scarlet red hair danced across his vision and a single tear trailed down his cheek, "Anything to protect her…"

"Her?"

"If I become a grimm, so be it, I'll endure the exile…and the pain…anything to protect her!"

The ice shattered and Jaune woke up next to the locker the door was opened and he felt something on his foot. He looked down and saw a Beowulf trying to chew through his boot. He kicked it off and the Beowulf lunged at Jaune, without thinking he reached out and tore out its throat with his bare hands! Here's the kicker, the body didn't disappear, it stayed and its eyes turned from red to blue. He felt a weight in his hand, Crocea Mors wasn't this heavy, he looked down and gasped at the sword in his hand. He looked up at the Beowulf and smiled.

" _Make more_ ," the sword's voice echoed through his head. Jaune motioned the Beowulf to another and he watched the wolves attack each other, quickly ripping its throat out, and just like the one before…its eyes turned blue and they both stared at Jaune.

"MORE!" Jaune commanded and the eyes on the sword turned blue and began emanating a blue fog. He stared at the ground and got a rather insidious idea. He drove the sword into the ground and watched the cracks forming glow blue. Soon enough, the bloody corpses of the fallen began to rise with the same blue eyes as the Beowolves. One corpse approached a White Fang member and slit his throat. As his blood began to escape him, his eyes turned blue and he began marching with the rest. The ground started to shake behind him, he remained unmoving as the corpse of a dragon burst from the ground. A blue light formed in its rib cage, then its eyes finally turned blue. It let out an unholy scream that echoed across Remnant before it took to the air.

" _Your progress is impressive Jaune Arc,"_ the sword commented, " _I didn't even have to instruct you on that."_

"It felt so familiar," Jaune stared at the sword, "As if I'd done it before…do you have a name? It feels weird talking to a sword as it is…"

" _I have many names,"_ The sword spoke, " _But the blade is called Frostmourne. Don't you have someone to protect?"_

"I'm coming Pyrrha," Jaune began walking toward Beacon. Normally he'd be disgusted at the sight of someone being murdered, but he had other things on his mind right now. Cinder, she manipulated Pyrrha into killing Penny, she brought the grimm and White Fang into the city, she was attacking his home. His fist tightened around Frostmourne and the dead fell in line behind him. The dragon corpse landed beside him.

"Continue your march," he spoke to his undead army as he mounted the dragon's neck, "I'll be back."

His horde continued their march toward the tower when they saw Weiss. She quickly held up her blade and readied herself, but she dropped her sword when she saw they weren't more robots, but the corpses of the fallen. They were ready to attack, only when they saw her blue eyes. The horde ignored her and kept marching toward the tower where they stopped and stared up. Weiss, close to messing herself right now, stared up with them hoping to keep up whatever facade they had for her.

…

Beacon Tower Ruins

…

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked on her knees in front of Cinder.

"Yes," Cinder glared before materializing her bow and arrow.

The dragon nudged Cinder, the action confused both of them. It let out a noise that can only be best described as a whine while nudging Cinder again. She walked over to the edge and saw the blue fog now surrounding the tower, then she saw Ruby jump onto the floor.

"Made it!" She cheered herself before running to Pyrrha, "Comeonwegottomove!" Ruby tried dragging the champion.

"Hold it right there!" Cinder fired and arrow piercing Ruby's calf and exiting her shin.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha finally got herself moving when the arrow broke causing pieces to shoot through her leg. Ruby was on her back, biting her lip trying her damnedest not to cry. She squealed and tears began to fall when Pyrrha tied her sash around the wound.

"I may not know how you're causing that fog but I don't care," Cinder stepped closer to the huntresses, "You BOTH will die here and now!"

She readied another arrow.

"Pyrrha," Ruby whispered through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry."

"That's my line," Pyrrha smiled as she held Ruby close.

The moment seemed like an eternity. They closed their eyes and awaited the final blow but it never came. They both opened one eye to peek at Cinder who had dropped her bow entirely. They looked at what she was staring at and saw the monstrosity first hand. The zombified dragon stared at the Grimm one with a glare. It was an unnerving sight to see a skull glare. It motioned as if it was inhaling but it had no lungs? What could it possibly do? It released a torrent of chilled air. The Grimm was entombed in ice similar to Frostmourne. With its great wingbeat the frozen dragon fell off the tower and shattered upon impact. The corpse dragon landed on the tower and shielded Ruby and Pyrrha with its boney arms.

"What are you?!" Cinder yelled. That's when the rider dismounted and looked over the boney arm holding back the huntresses.

"Pyrrha," Jaune jumped over the giant bone and pressed his forehead to hers, "Are you ok?"

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha shrieked, "What are you doing here?!"

"J-Jaune?!" Ruby equally shrieked then remembering the arrow in her leg.

"Hey guys," Jaune smiled, "Don't worry, I promise you we're all getting out of here." He turned to Cinder with icy blue eyes, "Most of us anyhow."

"What are you?" Cinder fired an arrow that Jaune deflected with Frostmourne.

" _Jaune let me take over,"_ Frostmourne told him.

" _What why?"_

" _Trust me, you want her to be afraid right? So scared she never comes back?"_

" _I want her dead…"_

" _She's only a puppet, the one pulling her strings is still out there…her death will come in due time, trust me, her blood will run down your hands. We must have patience…"_

" _Fine…"_

Jaune's eyes turned the same icy blue, the eyes of his horde brightened as well and they let out a battle cry. Weiss did the same keeping up the charade. Cinder looked over the edge and saw the numerous blue dots littering the fog. Cinder fired another arrow but her hands were shaking so much she missed without Jaune having to do anything.

Jaune simply raised his arms to the side, "Behold…"

…

Vale

…

"Do you want to say anything James?" Glynda stood next to Ironwood over a plethora of dead Atlesian Soldiers.

"You're trained for this moment," Ironwood held his head up, "But actually experiencing your men dying is something else entirely. How am I supposed to remember my training when not even a few hours ago we were all cheering at the tournament?" Ironwood began shaking, he was too proud to cry, but his body betrayed his pride. Glynda put a hand on his human shoulder when the blue fog rolled in.

"What's this?" Glynda watched the bodies' eyes turn blue. She nearly screamed when the dead bodies sat up. Ironwood jumped back and drew his Heavy Magnum. The zombies rose to their feet with their weapons at the ready. They began walking past them and seemed to move toward Beacon tower.

Glynda watched them move and turned her attention to the tower, "Where's the dragon?"

"Is that not it?" Ironwood pointed at the zombie one.

"That one's bigger," Glynda pointed, "And blue."

"Anyone else get that soul crushing feeling something just went horribly wrong?" Qrow joined the two.

"Oh what gave it away?" Glynda glared at Qrow, "The other dragon killing the grimm or the fucking dead rising?"

"Glynda," Ironwood tapped her shoulder.

"What James?!" Glynda snapped.

He pointed to a creep being stabbed by a zombie, she watched in morbid curiosity as the undead slaughtered the creep. Rather than the body disappearing, the red in its eyes turned blue and it marched with them.

"That's different," Qrow emptied his flask on the ground, "Are we going to follow?"

"What else do you propose?" Glynda followed. Qrow and Ironwood looked at each other before following Glynda. They watched in silent horror and fascination as they killed more White Fang soldiers and converted them into more of the undead. They continued their march until they met up with the one already surrounding the tower staring upwards.

"Miss. Schnee!" Glynda turned her around.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss dove into Glynda's arms trembling like a small child, "What's going on? Why are the dead coming back?"

Glynda was shocked to say the very least, to see one of her top students so broken, "I don't know Weiss," Glynda ran her hand down her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Ruby ran up the tower," Weiss admitted.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. Qrow took a few steps back, transformed into his bird form, and began flying up the tower.

"Weiss what happened?" Glynda used her best motherly voice.

"Pyrrha went up there to fight Cinder, so, Ruby went up there to save her!" Weiss began trembling again, "Then they came…"

"It's ok," Glynda tried to cease her trembling, "It's ok now Weiss."

"Glynda," Ironwood knelt next to her, "If you want to take her to the safe zone, I'll stay here."

"Are you sure about that James?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah," Ironwood nodded, "Get Miss. Schnee to safety, I'll hold the line until you get back."

Glynda picked up Weiss bridal style and began running back to the safe zone. Ironwood sighed, and poked a zombie standing right next to him. The zombie didn't react and kept his eyes glued to the top of the tower.

"Something is going on up there," Ironwood looked up too, "I hope you know what you're doing Qrow…

Qrow made it to the top and saw Ruby and Pyrrha being guarded by the dragon's arm? Ok, add that to the list of things Qrow wasn't expecting today, but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He transformed back and landed next to them. Pyrrha was too busy focusing on Jaune to notice.

"Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby gasped, "How?!"

"Don't worry about that Pip-Squeak," Qrow smiled, "What happened?"

"I came up to save Pyrrha," Ruby pointed at her, "But I got hit in the leg, and then Jaune showed up riding this thing! And I have no idea what's going on anymore!"

Qrow couldn't help but smile, but almost immediately turned back into a frown, "You got hit?"

Ruby nodded pointing at Pyrrha's sash around her calf, Qrow poked it gaining a whine from Ruby. He immediately retracted his hand, "I'm going to see what's up with Cereal Girl, wait here ok?"

"Where else am I going to go?" Ruby asked.

"What's up?" Qrow moved next to Pyrrha peeking over the dragon's bone.

Before Pyrrha could answer, more of the blue fog escaped Frostmourne's eyes. Three figures materialized from the haunting mist. When it settled at their feet Cinder gasped when she saw Emerald, Mercury, and Adam standing beside Jaune with the same cold blue eyes.

"Your selection of minions was adequate," Jaune commented, "However illusions don't work on dead men, arrogance is not a weapon, and when faced with the walking corpses of your brethren, well the rest speaks for itself."

"What the hell are you?" Cinder spoke again.

Jaune just shook his head, he smirked when the tower began to shake. Directly behind Cinder the grimm dragon rose again, she grew a victorious smirk of her own, Jaune trembled in fear, until she saw the color of its eyes, blue. Then Jaune began laughing, only this laugh sent a chill up everyone's spine.

"Is this the company she keeps now?!" Jaune grew angry, "A pitiful excuse for a maiden that couldn't get the job done right the first time so she killed a wounded helpless girl in a cage."

Pyrrha had forgotten that Jaune was in the chamber with her earlier. Qrow however grew interested, how did a boy in Ruby's class know about _her_?

"You're pathetic!" Jaune roared.

"Shut up!" Cinder readied an arrow, but in the blink of an eye Jaune was before her with his hand around her wrist. She struggled to get free, but his grip was unmoving, in fact, ice began to form around her wrist. He made a fist, effectively shattering her wrist and severing her hand. Cinder began screaming as stared at the stump.

Emerald and Mercury stretched her arms and lifted her off her feet. He grabbed her dress and ripped it off of her in one swift motion. His hands danced across her bare skin, only his touch was cold, forming goosebumps wherever he roamed.

Pyrrha couldn't help but blush with jealousy and skink her fists into the dragon's bone in front of her. Qrow was shocked, this was not the route he thought this was going at all.

A crystal dagger formed in Jaune's hand, except it wasn't your traditional dagger. This was small, the blade honed and thin enough to fit under the top most layer of flesh, and peel. Cinder's bloodcurdling screams ripped through the air so loudly the other three kingdoms probably heard them. Pyrrha and Qrow were shocked beyond words, this was something neither would've imagined.

"Guys?!" Ruby panicked, "What's going on?! I can't see anything!"

"That's probably for the best Pip-Squeak," Qrow grimaced.

"Did you know?" Jaune ripped off Cinder's bra and pinched one of her pink nipples, "That babies form nipples before their gender? I used to always wonder why men had nipples…" Jaune trailed off for a second, "I don't actually know where I was going with that." In a swift motion Jaune cut off the one he was pinching. It was as if her screams was music to his ears. He formed two icicles and drove them into her feet and into the floor below them.

"You know most would have bitten their tongue out by this point," Jaune commented going toward the hand still attached to her, "I'm glad you haven't, it means we can play a little game." He grabbed her pinky, "Guess who I am. Every wrong answer, I keep going, I stop when you get it right. I don't have any salt so this won't be as much fun, but I'll make due."

Cinder glared and spit at Jaune.

Jaune chuckled, "Wrong," he tore out her pinky's fingernail.

"Stop this," Pyrrha begged, "Please Jaune." She rose to her feet, but the wound in her ankle made her collapse. Qrow caught her and sat her back down, she gasped when she saw him but that didn't matter now, "Please," Pyrrha winced as Cinder continued to scream, "Stop him!" Qrow jumped over the dragon's arm and approached the two.

"Hey Kid," Qrow uneasily said keeping his hand on Harbinger's handle as he walked.

Jaune chuckled again, as he cut along the skin of her silky smooth moisturized hand and peeled back the skin revealing the muscles below, "You know, Jaune wanted to kill you outright," that sentence made Qrow stop dead in his tracks, _This wasn't Jaune? Who the hell was he then?_ Cinder's face clearly asked the same question, "I convinced him to let me do this to you."

"H-How?" Cinder's voice was hoarse.

"I told him the truth," he shrugged, "That you were merely a puppet and the one pulling your strings is still out there. Now, I want you to send a message to Salem."

Qrow and Cinder gasped when the name left Jaune's mouth. How did he know about her, more importantly how did he know her name?

"Your body clearly says that you failed, but I want you to tell her one thing," Jaune's eyes burned into Cinder's soul, "You'd better listen closely," Cinder was still glaring at Jaune, so he decided to pop out Cinder's left eye. She opened her mouth to scream, but Jaune quickly shoved her eye into her mouth and held his hand over it so she couldn't spit it out, "Tell Salem, The Scourge has been awakened and Ner'zhul has returned…"

…

The Untouched Place

…

Salem let out a gasp as the wine glass in her hand slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. She looked out her window across the blasted ruins of her domain and stepped onto the balcony. Someone had said his name, she dared to hope it was someone reciting a Legend of the Old Kingdom…but she knew better than that. In the deepest pit of her heart she knew…he was back, and this world was about to freeze…her hand was shaking at the mere thought of his return. He was known to be cruel in the past, She could only imagine how his cruelty worsened after all those years in exile…

Jaune gently massaged her throat ensuring that Cinder just swallowed her own eyeball. She gagged and convulsed against his hand until Adam came up from behind Cinder and knocked her out. Jaune just watched disinterested as Cinder's unconscious body fell to the ground. He sighed and looked at Emerald and Mercury, "Take her back to her master." Jaune ordered, the corpses nodded and carried Cinder away. He turned back around and saw Qrow staring at him with pure terror, "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Qrow's hands were shaking, even with his hand on his weapon he was still shaking.

"Who do you think I am?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know," Qrow answered, "And that's what scares me."

Jaune smirked, he blinked and his eyes returned to his normal sapphire. He shook his head before dashing behind Qrow, jumping over the dragon's bone and sliding next to Pyrrha.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Pyrrha stared at him, she searched his eyes and saw only the goofy boy that stole her heart. She reached out placing a hand on his cheek. She rubbed it with her thumb and he closed his eyes leaning into her hand embracing it with his own. His hands were warm, she was confused in every way imaginable. Enough was enough, and she fainted right then and there.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune opened his eyes, "PYRRHA!" He shook and finally saw her chest rising and falling. He sighed with relief and laid her on her back.

"I'm fine!" Ruby pouted, "Totally fine over here! Just took an arrow to the leg that's all! Don't mind me! I'm still fucking bleeding over here!"

"You took an arrow to the knee?" Jaune rushed over to her, "Oh no, I guess you can't become a huntress now. Guess you'll just be a regular cop now huh?"

"Shut up," Ruby crossed her arms, "Can we go now? And for your information, it was in my calf! So your stupid reference doesn't apply here." Ruby stuck out her tongue at Jaune. With surprisingly newfound strength, Jaune lifted both Pyrrha and Ruby onto the back of the dragon which took off toward Vale's Safe Zone.

"Oh sure the girls get a ride back," Qrow transformed into his bird form, "Lay a hand on Ruby and I'm pecking your eyes out kid."

Today had gone from good to bad, bad to worse, worse to balls-the-the-walls-insanity, in just a few short hours. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose telling herself it couldn't get any worse, the gods decided to make her regret those words. The zombie dragon landed in the middle of the camp and dropped off Jaune holding Pyrrha in his arms and Ruby using him as a crutch. The dragon left them behind and joined his new brother in the skies above Beacon. Jaune looked around and saw a makeshift building with a Red Cross on it. Ignoring everyone's stares and whispers he entered the tent and laid Pyrrha on an empty bed and helped Ruby into a different one.

"Mr. Arc," Glynda entered the tent soon after.

Jaune grunted in response as he watched the doctors hook up different machines to Pyrrha and cut off part of Ruby's stocking revealing her wound. They injected Ruby instantly rendering her unconscious as they began to operate on her leg. Pyrrha's wasn't as bad, once the removed her bloody heel, they pushed the rod in her achilles out. They didn't have to open Ruby's leg up much, only a few stitches were needed once they removed all the pieces. Both of their heart monitors were stable, he watched their chest slowly rise and fall as if everything in the past few hours never happened.

"Mr. Arc, can we have a mo-" Glynda tried to reach out but was cut off by a doctor yelling.

"YOU TORE YOUR DAMN STITCHES!" The doctor yelled at Blake. She continued to thrash against the doctor's grasp and tried to run away.

"Blake?" Jaune asked.

She ignored him trying to escape, he drove the tip of his blade into the ground right next to her head. She stared at the blade wide eyed then slowly turned her head upwards to face Jaune.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked stepping on her hand.

"Ow!" She tried to retract her hand but couldn't. Had Jaune always been this strong? No, Ruby could knock him down…

"You're disobeying your doctor's orders," Jaune knelt driving his knee into her elbow, "Now why were you doing that? You weren't planning on running away were you?"

She looked into his eyes, the way he spoke, the new strength he had, it terrified her. She was already planning on running away yes, but this was just all the more reason to get out of here.

" _Frostmourne!"_ Jaune objected, _"You're hurting her!"_

" _It is better to be feared than loved,"_ Frostmourne lectured, _"Just watch."_

"I think that's a bad idea," Jaune twisted his leg driving them deeper into her arm, "Your friends and your team need you now more than ever." A vision of Yang losing her arm flashed across his mind.

" _Yang lost her arm?"_ Jaune gasped.

" _I see many things Jaune, neither great distances nor time nor space hold no bound on my vision. I know the past and can foretell the future…"_ Frostmourne explained.

"Yang lost her arm defending you," Jaune grew angry, "You're about to abandon someone who needs you now more than ANYTHING she's ever needed in her life?!" Jaune knelt closer his breath was chilling as it hit Blake's cheek, "If you dare to run away now, I will hunt you down, sever your legs, and drag you back here by the ears you seem so intent on hiding."

Blake gasped and looked into Jaune's glare, she'd never seen this side of him before, she never even once thought HIM of all people was even be capable of a personality switch like this.

"Just so we're clear," Jaune hit Blake's forearm with a disgusting crack. She screamed but Jaune quickly covered her mouth. The doctor was clearly mortified he was about to object, when Jaune turned his glare on him and quickly shut him down. He quickly went back to applying new stitches to her wound, he signaled a nurse to set and cast her arm. Jaune looked back at Blake and she quickly nodded, he did the same and left her alone.

" _What was that?"_ Jaune demanded, _"Why'd you break her arm?!"_

" _You're too young to know Jaune,"_ Frostmourne sounded upset, _"But your friend was going to run."_

" _You don't know that,"_

" _I do actually, I've seen it many times in my life, the fear of battle, it breaks many people…"_

" _But she's been training her whole life-"_

" _Training and real combat aren't the same thing! If Pyrrha had died tonight, would you have remembered your training?"_

Jaune didn't answer.

" _Would you tell yourself this is the job we signed up for? She knew the risks and now she must face the consequences of her actions?"_

" _I get it!"_

" _I don't think you do,"_ Frostmourne sighed.

"Mr. Arc?" GLynda tapped his shoulder pulling him out of his trance, "A word if it pleases."

" _This isn't over,"_ Jaune commented.

" _I wouldn't expect it to be,"_ Frostmourne replied.

"It's a little weird hearing that from you professor," Jaune joked.

Glynda felt her lips curling, always trying to make others feel better, "Mr. Arc, tell me something, how did you come across that sword?"

"I found it," Jaune only quarter-lied, he really did just find it! In a graveyard made up of his friends…inside his mind…he was so dead and the look on Glynda's face only cemented his fate.

"Glynda," Qrow poked her side, "We need to talk."

"Not now-" Glynda was cut off by Qrow pulling at her arm. She looked into his eyes and he opened them as wide as he could. She was taken back by his sudden seriousness, she nodded, quickly apologized to Jaune and left with Qrow.

" _I think they're going to talk about us,"_ Frostmourne huffed.

" _You think? We tortured Cinder right in front of him."_

" _Do you regret it?"_

" _Not even a little,"_

" _Well then let's move on, where are your teammates?"_

" _How did you know? Oh wait, vision right?"_

" _You know me so well, and we've only just met!"_

Jaune just sighed and went searching for Ren and Nora. He exited the medical tent and walked around the safe zone for a bit. The overlapping sounds weren't deafening, but he just wished the crying would stop. It was a horrible thing to think, lives have just been ruined, homes and families destroyed, both civilians and students still unaccounted for. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice someone standing directly in front of him.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry," Jaune mumbled.

"Jauney Boy?" Jaune winced, there was only one person who called him that, "Holy shit is that you? I haven't even seen you around school since the first semester!"

"Hello Cardin," Jaune sighed waiting for his usual insults and bullying.

"Hey is your team ok?" Cardin asked, Jaune's eyes snapping up at him.

"Pyrrha's injured and I'm looking for Ren and Nora right now," Jaune answered truthfully.

"She's not going to…" Cardin trailed off, "Is she?"

"NO!" Jaune immediately answered, "I'm sorry, no, she's going to be alright, she just took one hell of a beating. W-What about your team Cardin?" Jaune quickly wanting to change the subject.

"So far so good," Cardin nodded, "Sky broke his leg, but he's alive, so he's not complaining. Pretty sure its the painkillers though."

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah that's a pretty good incentive. Hey, I'm going to go look for my team…"

"Yeah," Cardin nodded, "Cool sword by the way, looks real badass compared to your old one. I'll see you around Jauney Boy."

Jaune nodded, _"That was weird, I'm usually getting bullied by him…"_

" _The fear of death has a way of shifting one's priorities, he's probably so thankful he's alive that he'll do whatever he can to make up for his past."_

" _People don't change,"_ Jaune was surprisingly cryptic when he said that.

" _Maybe not ordinarily, but it's not everyday your home is almost destroyed along with all of your friends."_

" _Maybe…"_ Jaune doubted his words but kept walking.

He found himself at the edge of the camp, where Professor Port was patrolling.

"Excuse me Professor?" Jaune approached.

"Why hello there Mr. Arc!" Port greeted with his usual bravado, "It's good to see that your team has made it here safely!"

"Oh!" Jaune perked up, "Have you seen Ren and Nora?"

"No," Port answered as he pointed to his ear and Jaune saw the earpiece, "But Barty has, you'll find him handing out blankets and water near the medical tent."

"Who?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Ah," Port chuckled at his mindslip, "Apologies, Doctor Oobleck."

"Ah!" Jaune smiled and took off. Port resumed his patrol as Jaune found Professor Oobleck right where Port said he was. His smile grew even wider when he saw Ren and Nora next to him.

"JAUNE!" Nora screamed jumping over the table and tackling him with all her strength. He smiled as he embraced her with equal - if not more - force. She started shaking and his shoulder suddenly got wet. He tried to see what was wrong but Nora made a noise and hugged him tighter. He felt another presence on his other shoulder, he turned to see Ren with his right hand on it. Jaune remained silent as held onto Nora, he used his other arm to pull Ren into it.

"May I have your attention please!" Ironwood stood on a stand with a megaphone, "The hospital has just been cleared and power has been restored. We will begin transporting the wounded there immediately! We are limiting it to family and teammates only!"

"Guys come on!" Jaune shook Nora free, "That's where Pyrrha's going!" Nora and Ren followed as they ran back to the medical tent. They saw ambulances leaving and some returning, Ironwood works fast!

"Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune approached the one in charge, he showed him his Beacon scroll with his team ensuring he wasn't some psycho-fan stalking her.

"She's already been taken to the hospital," the doctor answered, "I'm sorry but you'll have to walk there, ambulances are for family only."

"Jaune!" Ruby called out, he turned his attention to her sitting in the back of one with Yang in the gurney, "Come on!" JNR didn't waste anytime craning into the ambulance with Ruby and another man.

"Hi," he waved, "Uh, I'm Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father."

"Oh, I'm Jaune," he pointed accordingly, "This is Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. We're Team RWBY's sister Team JNPR. We're trying to visit Pyrrha right now."

"That's nice," Taiyang nodded, "Ruby tells me you flew in on a dragon?"

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah," Ren and Nora were taken back by this information. They looked at Ruby hoping they were joking, but the look in her eyes said it all. Nora began bombarding Jaune with questions, but was quickly hushed by Taiyang to ensure Yang remained asleep. She sat uncertainty in her seat while the rode to the hospital. Finally they made it, but rather than Jaune sit and wait for Nora's questions, he ran into the hospital searching for Pyrrha. Once he got her room number he took off again.

He stepped in the room the exact moment she was waking up. He rushed to her side pulling up a chair, "Pyrrha?"

"Jaune?" She mumbled opening her eyes.

"Yeah it's me," Jaune smiled, "Ren and Nora are here too." They smiled and waved while Pyrrha's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hello again," Pyrrha sat up.

"Feeling better?" Ren asked.

"Little bit every moment," Pyrrha nodded.

"Good," Jaune stood up and proceeded to hit Pyrrha across the cheek with his hand.

"OW!" She recoiled holding her cheek, "What the hell?!" She snapped but stopped when she saw Jaune had tears running down his cheeks

"Never," he growled, "Never do that again!"

Nora and Ren were also shocked at this development. They both looked at Pyrrha and saw her looking ashamed while she fiddled with the hem of the sheet.

Jaune pulled Pyrrha into his arms, "I was so scared," he whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you. If Frostmourne hadn't shown up, I-I…" Jaune couldn't finish his sentence instead he pulled her in tighter.

Pyrrha was shocked to say the least, she couldn't help it when the tears wracked her body. She tried to hug Jaune but her body wasnted to cry more than it wanted to hug.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed.

Jaune didn't answer he rubbed her back until she finally calmed down. She was still sniffling when they separated, she sat up on her bed and the rest of her team hugged her too. They didn't know what happened between her and Jaune but they didn't care. They were all alive, that's what matters. The other stuff could be settled another time, right now, they just wanted to be in each other's company.

Mercury and Emerald held Cinder by her arms while her feet dragged on the ground while Adam converted any grimm that tried to attack them. The three entered Salem's castle still dragging Cinder as they walked. The skin on her feet was practically gone.

"Oh my," Arthur Watts sighed, "You failed, she's not going to be happy about this." He smirked expecting some form of reaction, but was certainly surprised when none of them answered. "So full of shame you can't speak?" Watts kept goading hoping to gain SOME form of response, that was until he took the time to notice the shape she was in, "What happened?" He asked this time with seriousness.

"It is as you said," Emerald spoke without sparing him a glance, "She failed."

Emerald never spoke that way before, Watt's was partly interested in what made them finally take this seriously, but at the same time what happened to do this to them? They opened the doors to the main hall where Salem was waiting, she looked up and saw the state Cinder was in.

"What happened?" She stood up and approached her.

"That boy…" Cinder weakly spoke, "He had powers I'd never seen before…a message for you…"

"What kind of message?" Salem asked.

"He said my body was a clear one, then he said: "The Scourge has been awakened, and Ner'Zhul was leading them. He made me swallow my eye…"

Salem visibly shuddered, they noted her shudder and smiled. She examined the missing fingernails in from her left hand, the patches of skin missing, the nipple and right hand removed.

"He was holding back then," Salem returned to her throne.

"H-Holding back?" Cinder gasped, "How is this holding back?!"

"Watch your tone when you speak to me," Salem growled, then she noticed something off about Cinder. She noted the missing skin on her feet, but no blood trail behind her. The blood from her body's wounds was most certainly dry, "Cinder…why did you bring Adam Taurus here? You know he's not part of my circle…"

Cinder sighed and stood on her feet, her one eye opened revealing it was now blue. The four of them moved toward Salem but with her magics she cast them out of her domain. She sat on her throne and for the first time in millennia, she was scared…

The attack on Beacon failed, she just lost her Fall Maiden, and with Ner'Zhul's return her creations were turning against her…

...

 **Yeah I got this idea after the Battle of Azeroth trailer dropped.**

 **Let me know if you guys want me to expand on it.**

 **Don't forget to support the Genital WarThunder P/a/treon**

 **I'll see y'all next time!**


	7. A Wedding to Remember

**Pyrrha**

She woke up with her head in an iron vice. She turned over and her stomach decided to do a backflip. She rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She hopped in the shower hoping the steam would relieve her of the aches plaguing her.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped up her hair, and dressed in her Beacon Uniform. The day was barely beginning, and she was already drained of energy. She didn't bother tucking in her shirt, buttoning her vest or jacket, she was debating on not tying up her hair, but decided against it. She went to the cafeteria and saw her team sitting with RWBY. She sat down with her breakfast; the shower helped, but her head was still pounding as she greeted her friends with a smile.

"Yo P-Money," Yang used her fork to cut a piece off her stack of pancakes coated in amber goo, "You don't look so good."

Pyrrha looked at her breakfast tray and pushed it away from her, "I don't feel so good. I woke up this morning and my head wouldn't stop pounding. Took a shower, it helped, not by much though…"

"Allergies?" Ruby asked nibbling on a chocolate-chip cookie, "I think the cedar count is high today."

"Maybe," Pyrrha groaned rubbing her temples.

"Hey guys!" Velvet waved as she sat down with a Styrofoam bowl in her hands.

"Hey Velv," Yang greeted, "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh I made it myself," Velvet smiled as she removed the plastic lid, "Water, two and a half pounds of beef, six garlic cloves, one large white onion, one and half tablespoon of salt, one table spoon of ground pepper, one and half tablespoon of oregano, two table spoons of red pepper, five de arbol Chile peppers, six japones Chile peppers, six cups of yellow hominy, half a red onion, a fourth of a cup of cilantro, and two limes!"

"That's one hell of a mouthful." Yang chuckled.

The warm broth through the bowl and the aroma unleashed made Velvet practically salivate. But it was too much for Pyrrha's already uneasy stomach. She covered her mouth and tried to hold everything in, until she gagged for a moment, and took off toward the bathroom. Everybody was shocked at the development, they'd never seen their favourite champion act like that before. Velvet on the other hand looked downright ashamed and thought it was her fault.

"It's not your fault Velvet," Blake quickly reassured her, "It's probably just…" Blake trailed off and her eyes went wider than dinner plates. Velvet tilted her head waiting for Blake to finish her sentence. She was taken back when Blake shook the table when she took off after Pyrrha.

She was right outside the bathroom when her superior hearing picked up the sound of vomiting. Blake entered, and the smell made her wish she had no senses whatsoever. Pyrrha was in the last stall, Blake was hoping in her haste she forgot to lock the door, but it didn't budge.

"Pyrrha?" She asked tapping two knuckles against the door.

"Go," Pyrrha gasped spitting up more, "Away Blake."

"Pyrrha I have to ask," Blake leaned against the door, "How long has it been since you and Thane…"

"Had sex?" Pyrrha finished for her as she opened the door and began to wash her mouth out in the sink, "It's been a few days, what? You think I'm pregnant?"

"It's called: "Morning Sickness," Blake pulled out her scroll to emphasize her point, "Aaaand, oh, would you look at the time?"

"It's only been a few days," Pyrrha wiped her mouth with a paper towel from the automatic dispenser, "That's incredibly fast don't you think?"

"Maybe he's different," Blake dramatically shrugged, "He's a Magical Dragon-Spider Warrior Prince after all. The fact that I said that with a straight face…"

Pyrrha was momentarily silenced, Blake moved out of her way in case she needed to run back into the stall, she shook her head, "Let's go to the infirmary."

"Thank you," Blake nodded and led her to the infirmary.

"How may I help you today ladies?" the nurse asked spinning in her chair to face them.

"Hi," Pyrrha greeted sweetly as she leaned on the counter, "We were wondering if…"

"Pregnancy test," Blake bluntly stated causing Pyrrha to slam her head into the counter.

"Your subtlety knows no bounds," Pyrrha groaned into the counter.

The nurse forced a smile and pulled a small box from the drawer in her desk. She pointed to the bathrooms behind the exam rooms. Pyrrha took the box and Blake followed close behind. Pyrrha unpacked the box and sat down. Blake crossed her arms and leaned against the corner of the room.

"It's a little awkward with you in the room," Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably on the seat.

"Want me to tell a joke?" Blake asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "Anytime someone brings up or something has to do with babies you do this."

"Do what?" Blake couldn't meet Pyrrha's eyes.

"Obsess," Pyrrha shrugged, "You become obsessed until whatever brought it up vanishes or your team drags you away."

Blake chewed the inside of her cheek, had she really been so reckless? She closed her eyes and sighed, maybe she could take a gamble with Pyrrha? Only one way to find out, "I was pregnant once."

"But you…" Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw Blake's begin to mist over and wisely stopped talking.

Blake sniffed, "I'd rather not have anyone else experience what I have, especially a friend."

Pyrrha nodded, she looked back at her test, then slid it back into the box, "Well, then I hope you're ready for a gruelling nine months."

Blake covered her mouth with both hands and squealed with delight, "Wait, what about Thane?"

"What about Thane?" Pyrrha threw the test away, "I'm going to tell him of course! I think he's still having breakfast with his family let's go!"

"Okay!" Blake nodded and they both ran out of the infirmary. The nurse recoiled as the door to the bathroom almost flew off its hinges. She pulled the box from the trash and saw the positive test. She went to the computer and began emailing the staff.

Stanley Stormheart was a tall handsome man with grey eyes. He wore silver plate Armor under a fur-lined cloak made of metal spider skin. On his right hip was a dagger, his left had a sword, but his preference was the great-axe on his back.

An heirloom from his homeland, Mothers' Mercy, one blade was wider than a man's chest and taller than his adolescent daughter, and there were two of them. The entire thing was a dark smoky blue, its centre was a spider with eight rubies for eyes.

To say Violet Stormheart was beautiful would be an insult. Her skin was the pale of a summer cloud, her burgundy hair and obsidian horns only accentuated her unearthly figure. Amber eyes that could coax an angel to sin-and had, a face to make a dead man ache, a figure to make a golem sweat. She was desire made flesh on a divine scale. A palpable lust exuded from her, like an animal musk, with every gesture. Human, Faunus, or darkness couldn't stand before her. They'd gladly let her flay them alive if it meant gazing upon and worshipping her.

Thane took after his mother, he was a perfectly sculpted man ripped right out of a maiden's wet dream. A tall, well built, walked with dignity, with shoulder length white hair. He wore black leathers; his cloak was outlined with metal spider skin but the material was white dragon scales.

Noelle had long flowing emerald hair. Only once it reached her shoulders, it began to shift into blue, once it reached her lower back the tips where red. She wore a cloak with edges made of metal spider skin, and the cloak itself was green dragon scales.

If Thane was a man taken from a maiden's wet dream, then Wilhelm was taken right from her nightmares. He was scrawny compared to Thane's muscularity, his hair was a greasy unkept shade of violet vs his brother's luscious ivory locks, where Thane fought with shield and sword, Wilhelm revelled in his spell works.

Kai and Hannah were twins born under the Blue Moon. Both of their sapphire hair went to their shoulders. But that's where their similarities ended however, Kai's hair turned white as it went to her lower back, while Hannah's was green. Kai would summon spectral weapons to her side, while Hannah summoned spectral animals.

Finally, was Bianca, a child of seven. Her hair was scarlet, and her weapon of choice were two daggers that could easily slip through the ribs of her target just as easily as they slipped back into her sleeves.

The Stormhearts were in the teacher's lounge sitting around a beautifully carved redwood table. Stanley and Violet sat at the front of the table while their children and the Beacon staff filled the seats around them. The table itself was stacked so much food it was a miracle that it didn't collapse on itself.

Pancakes thick as an inch stacked seven high, two freshly slaughtered oxen AND two boars, potatoes and eggs baked golden, slightly charred bacon, and a cask of fresh milk from Erza, the Goat with Sixteen Utters.

"I smell fish," Blake looked around the table until she found it, breaded tilapia with lemon herbs mixed in.

"Thanks for the help Blake," Pyrrha sighed rubbing her forehead. She walked over to Thane who smiled warmly at her. She bent over and kissed him as he sat. The others simply waved at her.

"Thane," Pyrrha whispered, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Thane nodded, "What did you need to say?"

Pyrrha turned a shade of scarlet as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She didn't notice Blake re-join her with a plate in her hands. Violet looked up from her plate and sniffed the air, she smiled as she set her fork down.

"You're with child," Violet stared at Pyrrha, the very sentence made everybody stop. Impossibly, Pyrrha turned even more red, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Pyrrha," Thane was uncharacteristically monotone, "Is this true?"

Pyrrha frantically nodded, Thane stood up from his chair, grabbed her by the hips, and lifted her into the air.

"I'm going to be a father!" he cheered as he pulled Pyrrha into his arms. Blake felt a ping of sadness as she watched the sight unfold, if Thane had red hair, he'd...no, Adam and Thane looked nothing a like, how could she even think that?

Beacon's staff were confused to say the least, surely, they were too young to even consider having children. They nearly jumped out of their skin when the other children began cheering. With one arm, Wilhelm lifted the cask off the table, and summoned a new one of polished black oak bound with golden rods. He poured a glass for everyone, minus Pyrrha, and raised it over his head.

"To our first niece or nephew!" he roared causing the others to cheer, "To the future ruler of the Metallands!"

The Beacon staff had to cover their ears, these children were louder than an arena!

Stanley slammed his fist on the table and rose, "To my first grandchild, and to you Pyrrha Stormheart. It's an honour to welcome you into this family."

"But," Pyrrha admitted, "We're not married."

"But you want to be right?" Violet asked.

Thane looked at Pyrrha and she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I gave you the most precious thing I had, and you gave me a child in return. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather stand beside until the gods take us."

Thane wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, "I've read about your customs," he got down on one knee, "So, Pyrrha Nikos, will you marry me?"

"Hey," Hannah hissed from across the table, "You need a ring dumbass!"

"Then make one!" Thane hissed back, "You can make a castle but not a ring?!"

Hannah clicked her tongue and opened her book. She flipped through the pages and pulled a golden band with a diamond in the centre. Hannah proceeded to flick the ring at Thane's head. But with his reflexes he caught it without looking. Pyrrha opened her hand, and the ring fit perfectly.

"Assemble the students," Stanley ordered as he began walking out the room, "We have an announcement to make."

Ozpin looked at the other teachers for support, except they were staring at him hoping HE would have the answer.

"Attention students," Ozpin spoke into his scroll, his voice echoing through the halls, "Please gather in the auditorium immediately for a special announcement."

The students gathered as the announcement ended. Team RWY looked at each other wondering what was going on. While Jaune and Ren were looking for their missing friends. Nora on the other hand had a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes that she was currently digging into. Cinder was interested, Emerald followed Cinder's lead, while Mercury was struggling to stay awake. Emerald woke him up once the Stormhearts and the Beacon Staff stepped onto the stage.

"As some of you well know," Stanley's voice echoed through the hall, "Pyrrha and my son have been seeing each other for some time now. Just this morning, my son asked for her hand in marriage, and she said yes!"

The students were stunned, the first sound to break the silence was Nora's bowl shattering against the ground. She then jumped on her chair and cheered. Soon after was Cardin? Then the whole place was cheering.

"The wedding will be next Sunday!" Stanley raised his voice over the cheers, "Followed by a grand tournament to last ten days and nights!"

The Stormhearts walked off the stage and returned to the teacher's lounge.

"Now that the fun is over, time for the dramatic," Violet sat down and donned the face of the Queen of Metal, "Summon the Thaneguard."

The children hadn't had a chance to sit down, they glanced at each other, then at their father, and finally back to their mother.

"Will that even work?" Kai asked.

"What is the "Thaneguard?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Oh!" Violet ran up and embraced her future daughter-in-law, "The Thaneguard is something I formed when he was a baby to protect him. He was my first baby, I wanted to be sure he'd be safe."

"Once I was older," Thane jumped in, "I reformed the Thaneguard, to put down threats no one else could. A last resort sort of thing."

"But they still serve the purpose I FOUNDED them for," Violet assured, "Which is to protect my son, and now you have a piece of him within you," she placed her hand on her belly, "And that means they'll come when I call them."

"Let's find out," Hannah wasn't as sure as her mother was. She opened her spell book and began reading the incantations. Once the spell was complete, she closed her book, and waited.

"Was that it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I told you…" Hannah was cut off by a rumble. Lightning struck wildly, thunder deafened many, and the room was engulfed in smoke. Once it settled four golden armoured knights were kneeling before them.

 **We are the Old Heathen Lions**

 **Roaring under the bloodstained skies**

 **Beyond the thrones of Dragon and Metal**

 **Lie our ancestors, all dust and bone.**

"Uther," Thane embraced the leader in a hug.

"My Prince," the knight returned the hug, "What is our mission?"

"Pyrrha," Thane introduced, "This is Lord Commander Uther, the Morning Star. He leads the Thaneguard." Thane smiled as he took her hand, "Uther, this is Pyrrha Nikos, my bride-to-be."

Uther knelt and removed his helmet. Pyrrha was more than a little shocked when she was saw his face. His body was the stature of a man, but his face was that of a lion. His mane was made up of several braids with golden beads tying them off, his coat was white as snow with ebony stripes, his left eye had three scars effectively sealing it shut.

"My Princess," Uther bowed his head.

"You have been summoned to guard her," Thane explained.

"Say no more," Uther rose, "It shall be done."

"I have no doubts my friend," Thane smiled when the bell for classes rang, "Have fun in class my love," They kissed each other before she led the Thaneguard to her class.

Pyrrha walked in the middle while the four knights stood at her corners. The only sound were the click of her heels and the clinks of their armour. She couldn't stand it anymore and decided to speak up.

"SO," She shuffled, man she was really bad at this, "Introductions?"

"My name is Arryngore," The knight removed her helm revealing a lioness with an amber coat, "Crusader against Tyrants."

"Barristan if it pleases your highness," this one had a pure white coat with a golden mane, it had some white here and there, and had some wrinkles in his features. He seemed much older than Arryngore, not as old as Uther, but getting up there.

"Just Sir Barristan?" Pyrrha looked back to see the older lion smiling, "No title?"

Barristan chuckled, "The Triumphant Goldmane. How did you know I was a knight?"

"This all reminds me of the stories my father told me when I was a girl," Pyrrha smiled at the memory of old bedtime stories, "The finest knights from every kingdom swear their sword and their honour to protect their king."

"Technically, Uther is a Lord," the last knight spoke, removing his helmet revealed a hazel coat with a mane darker than the night sky, "My name is Xaxroar, Caller of the Pride."

Barristan opened the door to the classroom where Uther and Arryngore entered, then Pyrrha, finally Xaxroar and Barristan entered behind her. Then room was stunned to say the least when four lion-people entered the room. Blake was the first to stand and slowly walk in front of them, they all cautiously eyed Blake.

"Pyrrha?" She asked not taking her eyes of Uther, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded, "These are the knights of the Thaneguard, ordered to protect me."

"You know this kinsman?" Uther asked. He could smell the feline essence coming from Blake.

"Yes," Pyrrha had to think about the correct wording to use, "She is my personal handmaiden. Right Blake?" She smiled and tilted her head forward urging Blake to play along.

"Right," Blake said uneasily, "I'm to be by her side until she gives birth, and thereafter."

"A wet nurse too?" Uther stared Blake down with his one eye.

"No," Pyrrha sharply answered, "No one feeds my child but me."

Blake was surprised to see such fierceness from Pyrrha. Uther on the other hand smiled and let Blake through. The two sat down and the Thaneguard surrounded them. Glynda stared slack jawed at the sight before her. She shook her head and decided to continue her class as regular.

The room suddenly turned dark, lights in the floors being the only source. The Thaneguard jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready.

"Alert: Internal Triage," the synthetic voice of the adjutant echoed throughout the school, "Main power offline. Emergency backup power now online. All non-essential personnel and students please remain where you are. Security personnel please report to your staging areas and await further instructions. Please clear all hallways. All personnel remain in their staging areas unless instructed by security. Thank you for your patience and cooperation."

"Students," Glynda spoke up, "It would appear that the storm has knocked out power to the school. I am going to do my part to restore it, if anyone leaves this classroom before power is restored, there will be consequences." she glared at each student before turning on her heel and leaving the classroom.

Yang was in the cafeteria when the power went out. She looked around and saw Cardin Winchester sitting by himself. She did a little wave and her and she waved back. He'd been acting nicer since Jaune nearly sliced him in half. Well, since she stuck here for who-knows-how-long, may as well talk to someone.

"What now?" Yang asked taking the seat across from Cardin.

"Truth or Dare?" Cardin asked.

"Oh, no, you don't want to mess with me," Yang victoriously chuckled, "Truth or Dare Queen at Signal Academy."

"Oh?" Cardin smirked, "Afraid of being dethroned?" Yang eyed Cardin before shifting in her seat. Cardin laughed nervously.

"Truth," Yang leaned back in her seat.

"All right," Cardin nodded, "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Nope," Yang shook her head.

"You haven't?" Cardin stared in disbelief.

"Just because I'm bisexual?" Yang asked.

"Well yeah," Cardin shrugged.

"You do know what bisexual means right?" Yang asked, "It's not having sex with two people at the same time." Cardin fake laughed, "By the way you didn't ask if I've had a foursome. Truth or Dare?"

"You've had a foursome?" Cardin's jaw dropped.

"Nope," Yang smiled, "But now you've asked me two questions, now I get to ask you two questions. See why I was the queen? I'll be a merciful queen, I'll let you ask one more question."

"How did your parents react to when you came out to them?" Cardin asked.

Yang was taken back at the seriousness of the question, "My mother walked out on us when I was five. Ruby's mom died when she was a baby. So, it's just been me and my dad. When I told him, we had a tea party, just like when I was little."

"Really?" Cardin asked forgetting the game for the moment.

Yang nodded, "He's always been real supportive with me and Rubes."

"What about your mom?" He asked, "Ever wonder where she is?"

"All the time, but my dad asked me not to go looking for her, so I don't. Now, it's my turn." Yang leaned back in her chair, "You claim to be such a bad boy Cardin. Let's see if that's really true, I dare you to steal one dollar from the register."

"Don't I have to pick truth or dare?" Cardin asked.

"Nope," Yang popped the 'P'.

Cardin smirked and looked back at the register, it wasn't guarded. He slowly stepped closer to it, he began pressing random buttons until the drawer opened. He pulled exactly one dollar out, and the alarm went off. He looked over to his right and saw the lunch lady with her arms crossed. He looked to his left and saw Yang laughing uncontrollably. He held the dollar out in front of him and placed it back in the register.

"I'm sorry," Yang admittedwhen she got control over her laughter.

"Shut up," Cardin hid his face in his hands.

"No, I didn't play fair," Yang sighed, "You asked me how my father reacted when I told him I was Bi, and that I was searching for my mother."

"No tea party?" Cardin looked up.

"I didn't tell him," Yang shook her head, "About either."

"So," Cardin thought it over, "He just visits his heterosexual non-obsessive daughter and what? You guys go to a movie? Dinner?"

"I worked late," Yang admitted, "I got an internship at the local police station, which helped me get a good jumpstart on my search for mom. My days off I stayed after school, joined an after-school art class. One of the reasons I chose Beacon was because it had the option to stay on campus."

"You can't just suppress your life for him," Cardin shrugged.

"He's been through enough," Yang declared, "First my mom walks out on him, then Ruby's mom passes, the last thing he needs to hear is that his daughter is tearing up nightclubs looking for my deadbeat of a mother."

"Gotta say," Cardin shrugged hoping to change the subject, "I wasn't expecting this kind of conversation with you…"

"What can I say?" Yang shrugged back, "I like this new you."

"New me?" Cardin asked.

"The not-a-total-dickbag," Yang clarified.

Cardin chuckled, "Yeah, I still don't know what Professor Noelle did to me. But at the same time, I don't really care. For the first time in forever, I feel happy."

"Now that you're out of the closet?" Yang smirked.

"How'd you know?" Cardin blushed.

"Takes one to know one," Yang shrugged, "You didn't react when I said I was Bi. Most guys turn into horn dogs when I say that. You didn't."

Cardin was surprised, "So, who are you taking to the wedding?"

"What?" Yang blushed.

"I mean you aren't going stag are you?" Cardin leaned forward.

Yang's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Oh my god," Cardin gasped, "You totally don't have a date for the wedding!"

"Yes, I do!" Yang defended.

"What's his name?" Cardin smirked, "Or hers?"

"Jaune!" Yang blurted out, "Blondes have to stick together."

"Really?" Cardin deadpanned, "Because I hear that he's going to ask Weiss. Wanna try again?"

Yang's cheeks continued to turn darker, she held her scroll to her ear, "What's up Ruby?!"

"That's not fooling anyone," Cardin shook his head.

"You need your big sister right away?!" Yang shouted.

"Shouting only makes it more convincing!" Cardin answered with just as much volume.

"I'm on my way!" Yang took off before Cardin could answer.

 **Ruby & Weiss**

"WEISS!" Ruby chased after her, "Where are you going?"

"Where else would I be going?" She scoffed, "I'm going back to the dorm."

"Why?" Ruby shrugged, "It's just a power outage."

"Didn't you hear the adjutant?" Weiss asked, "We're supposed to clear the hallways until power is restored. Damn, I really wanted to go into Vale to look for a dress. I guess I could call Klein…"

"Who's Klein?" Ruby tilted her head.

"The family butler," Weiss smiled, "He practically raised Winter and I. Oh, I wonder if Winter is going."

"Why don't we go?" Ruby asked, "I mean the power's out, obviously the cameras are down. So, what's stopping us from just going into Vale and being back when the power's back on?"

"Ruby Rose," Weiss scolded, "Are you suggesting we sneak out of school to go shopping?"

Ruby shrugged and began walking toward the front door. Weiss was shocked, she wouldn't dare disobey the rules…but she really needed a dress…

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby stretched her arms over her head once they were in town.

"It was your idea to sneak out Ruby!" Weiss scolded, "How could you not have a plan?"

"I've never needed a dress before!" Ruby yelled back, "Being all prim and proper is your domain!"

"UGH!" Weiss roared, "Fine, I know about this place in Midtown."

"Isn't Midtown expensive?" Ruby paled at the image of her purse shattering into millions of tiny pieces.

"Did you forget who I am?" Weiss asked.

Ruby perked up and followed close behind. Weiss found: "Charlie's Custom Tailors." Her eyes nearly jumped out of her skull when she saw Jaune and Ren being fitted.

"Hey Weiss," Jaune greeted from the stool he was standing on, "Hey Ruby."

Weiss was at a loss for words, his training with Thane was really paying off. The shirt he was wearing looked as if it was painted on him. Curse the vest he was wearing, blocking her view, wait, did she really just think that?

"How about now?" Ren stepped out of the fitting room wearing a traditional kimono. The jacket was green while the robes underneath were black. His sigil took up his entire back.

"I told you before it was fine," Jaune chuckled.

"Just fine?" Ren asked.

"Well, I think you look wonderful," Ruby piped up.

"Thank you, Ruby." Ren nodded in her direction.

"Weiss?" Jaune asked trying on his jacket finishing his black pinstripe suit with a white undershirt.

"We came here to find dresses for the wedding," Weiss blurted out.

"Oh, cool." Jaune smiled, "Well, Nora is in the dresses too."

"Thanks, Jaune!" Ruby chirped before running off to find the Sugary Bomber.

"SO…" Weiss clapped her hands together, "Am I right to assume Ren and Nora are going together?"

"You'd be correct." Jaune walked over to the ties.

"Do you have a date?" Weiss asked.

"Not yet." Jaune picked up a simple solid red one.

"This one…" Weiss handed him a blue one with a flowery design, "It'll match your eyes."

"Thank you." Jaune grabbed her hand instead of the tie, "I know I asked you out romantically before. But would you want to go to the wedding with me? As friends?"

"Sure." Weiss nodded, "Maybe sometime after we could go out to dinner?"

"I'd like that." Jaune smiled.

"You can let go of my hand now." Weiss looked down.

"Sorry." Jaune took the tie from her.

"Find me when you're done." Weiss began toward the dresses, "I'll want to match my date's outfit."

"Wait." Jaune turned around but Weiss was gone, "This is a date? What just happened?"

"You and Jaune huh?" Ruby asked leaning against a rack.

"What?" Weiss scoffed.

"What happened to: 'He only wants my money?' Or whatever you said, I kinda tune out your princess monologues." Ruby mocked with her arms crossed.

"I can admit when I'm wrong." Weiss responded.

"Yeah sure you can." it was Ruby's turn to scoff.

"Well." Weiss' cheeks turned red, "What about you? You don't have a date for the wedding!"

"Uh, I'm fifteen." Ruby deadpanned. "Kind of a felony to go out with me. If they managed to get through Yang first."

"Really?" Weiss began looking at the dresses, "I figure you'd hate the whole overprotective sister routine and try to date someone as soon as you could."

"Eh. It is kinda annoying, but it comes with the territory. Not to mention there's not many people here worth dating. Anyone from CRDL-NO. I'd like to keep my legs intact so Ren's out. Jaune has you, Blake has Adam, pretty sure there's something going on between Coco and Velvet…Wilhelm is with Professor Goodwitch, Thane is obviously out."

"Noelle?" Weiss asked.

"Older than me." Ruby answered.

"Kai or Hannah?" Weiss suggests before smirking, "Or both?"

Ruby flicked Weiss' forehead, "Leave the perversions to Yang please. Hannah is way too shy and Kai is Yang times ten when it comes to Hannah."

"Well that's pretty much everybody." Weiss shrugged, "Way to cross off everybody on the list. So, you're just gonna go stag?"

"Of course not!" Ruby was shocked, "I'm taking my Uncle Qrow. It'll do him some good to come inside for a while. Plus, with dad and Aunt Raven going together, he'll need the cover, so he can keep an eye on her."

"So, is she still your Aunt or Step-Mom?" Weiss tilted her head.

"Yes?" Ruby hesitantly answered.

"Alright…" Jaune was holding a bag with his suit inside, "All done, shall we find you a dress?"

"You two have your fun." Ruby retreated to a different part of the store, "I'm just going to find a simple black and red dress."

"NO!" Weiss sharply answered, "I will not have my partner and team leader show up to a royal wedding in some Gothic Lolita trash! Jaune, I apologize, but our time will have to wait, right now I'm helping Ruby."

"But!" Ruby protested as Weiss dragged her away, "BUT!"

"Not to self…" Jaune spoke to himself, "Never get on Weiss' fashion bad side…"

 **Blake & Adam**

Adam, Roman, and Neo were tending to the shrine gardens. In exchange for renouncing their evil ways, they were given food, shelter, and jobs as servants in Stormhaven. Roman and Neo were totally fine with this arrangement, they were safe inside the king's home, and were paid with real gold. If not for Blake's testimony, Adam would surely be facing the executioner's block.

"Knock-knock," Roman said.

"Can we please stop with the knock-knock jokes?" Adam groaned.

Neo signed, "Who's there?" to Roman.

"Robin," Roman smiled.

"Robin who?" Neo signed.

"Robin you, now hand over the cash," Roman and Neo broke into laughter.

"Someone kill me please," Adam's face collided with Qaphsiel's statue's base.

"How long have they been doing that?" Blake asked stepping into the White Garden.

"Blake!" Adam's voice was so light, she could even see a flicker of hope in his eyes, "Save me from this madness!"

Blake chuckled, she missed this side of Adam. She took his hand and escorted him out of the gardens. They walked to the StormTown's Bakery and sat outside enjoying the weather.

"I never thanked you for this," Adam spun his cup of tea on the table, "For convincing King Stormheart to let me live."

"I have a feeling he already made up his mind before I even said anything," Blake admitted, "Especially after the spell I used on you."

"I'm so sorry you had to relive that," Adam's grip around his cup tightened.

"Stop it," Blake demanded grabbing his hand, "You still think you're the only one? Bloody idiot… You think there haven't been nights when I wake up crying because I dreamed about the family we almost had?"

A single tear fell down Adam's cheek. Blake reached out and wiped it away with her thumb.

"What kind of a pair are we?" Adam sniffed as he chuckled.

"The broken kind," Blake smiled, "But what's broken can always be rebuilt."

"So," Adam smiled, "There's a wedding coming up…"

"That there is," Blake nodded, she always knew Adam wasn't good at making the first move. Almost as dense as Jaune, if one could believe it.

"Do you have a date for it?" Adam asked.

"Nope," Blake shook her head. _Come on Adam._

"Doyouwanttogowithme?" Adam finally blurted out.

"I'd love to," Blake smiled.

… **Sunday…**

"Qaphsiel…" Thane knelt before her statue, "I am here to ask a favour. There is a soul in Ukkzukzur by the name of Leonidas Nikos. His daughter is getting married today, and it would mean the world to her if her father could give her away." The wind around him howled and Thane had his answer. He smiled and rose to his feet, "Thank you."

In the skies above Remnant there was a golden field, the three suns were at their zenith, and the two forces stood opposite each other. On the one side were the Knights of Atlantis, armoured head-to-toe in blue plate mail waving the banner of their Lord and Master Poseidon. On the other side were three-hundred men armed with only spear and shield. Their unbreakable phalanx had withstood all who dared charge at them.

A glorious symphony of battle cries, the clash of metal on metal, the thud of metal on flesh soon filled the air. When the Atlanteans fell, warriors of every age and every place jumped into the fray. All well matched in battle, dressed in their war gear, and fighting their damnedest. Twilight bathed the battlefield and more than half of the three-hundred were lying dead in the grass. The purple sky signalled the end of battle, and the ones remained standing helped the dead to their feet. They congratulated each other on a well-fought battle and began toward the halls of Ukkzukzur.

"My king." Artemis grabbed Leonidas' forearm and pulled him to his feet.

Leonidas chuckled. "I don't think I'm your king anymore."

Artemis laughed as well as they began marching back. "No matter the time nor place, you'll always be our king Leonidas. Why else would we continue following you once we came here? Wherever here is…"

"I still never would have expected this." Leonidas could see Ukkzukzur in the distance.

"A beautiful death deserves a beautiful afterlife, wouldn't you agree?" Artemis smiled, "We eat, we drink, and we fight for all eternity."

"Do you ever miss the world we left behind?" Leonidas asked.

"Every day," Artemis sighed, "But we knew then, that we weren't going back…"

"Aye," Leonidas nodded, "Aye…" He sees the others close to Ukkzukzur. "

"Astinos as finally felt a woman's warmth…" Artemis pointed to his son with a woman in her own suit of armour. "If only she could bear a child."

"Birth in the afterlife?" Leonidas asked with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Artemis chuckled.

"Father…" Astinos bowed, "My King."

"Artemis…" The woman warrior nodded. "Leonidas."

"This is the king girl." Artemis sharply responded, "You'll address him accordingly."

"YOUR king." She responded with just as much of an edge, "Not mine."

Artemis growled.

"Captain." Leonidas intervened before he made a fool of himself, "I've already told you, I'm not the king here."

"Loyalty." She waved at Leonidas, "You must have been a great man to inspire such even in death."

"I did what any free man would." Leonidas simply stated. "Come, join us during the feast."

"I'd love to." She answered. "But I have my own brothers and sisters to dine with."

As Leonidas and Artemis took their seats with their brothers. A hush fell over the mighty hall. They looked around and saw her standing on the other end.

She was twice the size of anyone there. One wing was as wide as a man's outstretched arms fingertip-to-fingertip and both were fully outstretched and on display. Her battle-scared armor somehow gave off an immaculate appearance, it's unique design of covering her bust and legs while still exposing cleavage and her midriff.

Finally, was the great-sword on her hip, longer than a man was tall. While it would take a man two hands and all of their strength to wield, she did it easily with one. She was Qaphsiel, the Angel of Wrath.

It was because of her that the warriors were granted entry into Ukkzukzur. Everyone sung her praises and cheered as she stepped into the hall. She smiled and greeted each of them with open arms, until she found her target. The Warrior Angel approached, and the men all turned to her.

"Leonidas…" She spoke, and he stood up, "You're needed in the Land of the Living."

"I am?" Leonidas tilted his head.

"Aye." Qaphsiel nodded. "It would seem your daughter is getting married."

Leonidas jumped over the table and stared into the angel's eyes. "For real?"

Qaphsiel simply smiled and the two were inside the Shrine Gardens of Stormhaven. Qaphsiel returned to the skies, while Leonidas walked out of the gardens. He looked up at the impressive fortress and nodded with approval. He wandered the StormTown with the Faunus working the stalls, once he reached the main keep rose pedals were falling all around him. He stepped inside and saw a familiar blonde sitting at the bar with a man he'd never seen before.

"How's your brother doing?" Glynda asked taking a sip of tea.

"Probably shitting his guts out." Wilhelm shrugged caressing Glynda's hand.

"Seriously?" Glynda kept drinking.

"Probably." Wilhelm shrugged again, "Ask him to lead the Vanguards and he'll do it bare handed without a second thought but ask him to marry the woman carrying his child and he's about as useless as a new-born."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Leonidas tapped Wilhelm's shoulder.

Glynda's tea went flying across the table, "Leo?!"

"Who the fuck is Leo?" Wilhelm looked at Glynda frantically wipe her chin.

"Father of the bride," Glynda stared at him, "And supposed to be dead."

"I was…" Leonidas nodded. "But I was told Pyrrha was getting married and I wasn't going to miss this."

"Follow me." Glynda led him to where the bride was getting ready. She knocked on the door, Leonidas gasped when Pyrrha was revealed wearing a white-gold Aphrodite wedding dress. It was a sleeveless all over organza lace ball gown with an illusion bateau neckline, an illusion lace appliqué sweetheart bodice with scattered sequins and visible boning, an illusion lace back with a large keyhole finished with a corset, and a chapel train. Her hair was in her usual ponytail with her golden circlet and a see-through veil over her hair.

"That's not my daughter," Leonidas couldn't fight the tears when he saw her standing there.

"Dad/Leonidas?!" Pyrrha and Golga shrieked.

"I know, I know." Leonidas quickly dismissed. "But, Pyrrha? Is that really my Pyrrha?"

"Leonidas how are you here?" Golga asked.

"Qaphsiel brought me back for her wedding." Leonidas continued to cry. "I just wasn't prepared for this."

Pyrrha burst into tears as she embraced her father. "I can't believe she did that, I'm so glad."

"Did I hear it right?" Leonidas asked. "We have a grandchild on the way?"

Pyrrha began laughing away her tears, and she placed her father's hand on her belly. "Yep."

"I hope Qaphsiel can bring me back again for the birth." Leonidas smiled.

Before she could answer, the door swung open and Nora strode in. She wore a simple pink dress covering her bust and ending at her knees. Behind her was Team RWBY in their own dresses and returning was Professor Goodwitch. Pyrrha quickly recomposed herself.

"Father." she pointed accordingly, "This is my teammate Nora and my sister Team RWBY. They're my bridesmaids, and the Maid of Honour Professor Goodwitch."

"It's an honour to meet you all on this beautiful day." Leonidas wiped his tears.

"It's a good thing I brought these." Yang had a box of tissues in her hand, "Because its only gonna get worse."

Leonidas chuckled as he took the box. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Before we go out there." Pyrrha chuckled again, "Thane and his family are kinda old school."

"How so?" Leonidas asked.

"You'll see." Glynda answered checking her watch. "Ladies. It's time."

Pyrrha began to hyperventilate once the words registered in her mind. Golga and Leonidas smiled and helped her regain her composure. Glynda and RWBY were the first ones out, followed by Golga and Leonidas, finally was Pyrrha. But she didn't enter the hallway, she put her back against the wall and adjacent to her was Thane.

Clad in night-black plate armour, not as thick and heavy as his usual armour. The breastplate had a spider engraved on it, the abdomen had a multi-coloured five-pointed star made up entirely of jewels. Under the plate was golden ring mail. The armour itself was light as air, it was made for ceremonial appearances rather than combat.

What grabbed Leonidas' eyes was the crown on his head. It covered his forehead; the middle piece was a great sword with a dragon head on the left and a spider head on the right. Decorating the band were twelve additional swords and five grand jewels: a diamond, an emerald, a sapphire, an amethyst, and a ruby.

Pyrrha held out her hand, and Thane's gauntlet greeted her. Deciding not to look at one another just yet they smiled and savoured the warmth of one another's grip.

"I love you." Pyrrha smiled.

"I love you too." Thane smiled. He squeezed her hand and proceeded to the altar.

Glynda handed Pyrrha a bouquet of red, gold, and white roses. She nodded and smiled as the veil was put in front of her face. Golga took her left arm while Leonidas took her right. Ruby and Weiss went first, followed by Blake and Yang, finally was Glynda and Nora. They took their spot next to Thane, Jaune, and Ren. Wilhelm was on the floor above them with a choir, he raised his hands and angelic singing began filled the air.

Leonidas was now figuring out what Glynda meant when he saw Stanley behind Thane. Once Pyrrha was in front of Thane Wilhelm ceased the music.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Human, Beastmen…" Stanley spoke gently but loud enough for everyone to hear. "It is an honour that you came to witness the joining of these two souls."

A stone circle in the ceiling broke into five pieces revealing the six moons in the sky.

"Here in the sight of Moons and Men," Stanley continued, "I bind these two souls in unity, until the moons collide, the suns burns out, the oceans dry, the trees wilt, and the mountains blow away with the wind. Thane."

Thane nodded and turned to Pyrrha, he undid his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, "I vow to protect you with my life, to love you with every drop of my soul, to shoulder your burdens as if they were my own, and to never leave your side."

"Pyrrha does not follow our customs." Stanley announced. "But I understand she has written her own vows. Pyrrha."

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "There are no words that can describe my love for you. I truly believe there exists some combination of words. There must exist certain words in a certain specific order…but all I can manage is: "I hope the child growing within me, is the first of many."

The crowd laughed as Pyrrha finished her vows.

"I'll do my best." Thane winked.

"You may present the crown." Stanley nodded.

Jaune stepped up with a polished oak box. He opened it revealing a small crown. Pyrrha's symbol was the centrepiece, while to the right was a roaring dragon, and its left was a scowling spider. It had five matching jewels just like Thane's.

"I made this combining metal from my homeland and yours." Thane gingerly placed the crown on her head. The Five Moons shined down on the crown making the jewels sparkle.

"The Moons have accepted it." Stanley smiled and puffed his chest, "It is my great honour to say that you entered Pyrrha Nikos, but you're leaving as Pyrrha Stormheart. Welcome to the family."

Thane cupped her cheeks and began to pull her forward. Time seemed to stop for Pyrrha, the only sound she heard was the jackhammering in her chest. She couldn't hold back the tears that trailed across Thane's thumbs.

For some reason, she had a flashback. She was watching a show on her scroll; the main woman was a redheaded warrior just like her. She was on the beach with her love, they inched closer and closer. There was a silhouette of them, teasing her, before the blue-haired idiot shoved her back. Her scroll never recovered after being thrown through her bedroom wall…

She was brought back to reality when a familiar pair of lips met hers. He hooked his arm behind her waist and dipped her back. She wished this moment could last forever, she couldn't help but be a little saddened when Thane began to straighten her out. He held her face to his for several moments before finally separating. Violet quickly moved everyone to the courtyard where the lovely couple could have their first dance in the moonlights.

Wilhelm stood at the edges with his undead choir and cleared his throat.

 _ **Now I've heard there was a secret cord**_

 _ **That David played, and it pleased the lord**_

 _ **But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

"Wilhelm's voice I lovely," Pyrrha had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Well," Thane shrugged as his hooked his hand around her back again and pulled her close, "Most spells require perfect pronunciation, he decided if he was going to perfect his pronunciation, he may as well be a singer too."

"Don't really need that when you have giant sword now do you?" Pyrrha smiled looking into her husband's eyes.

Thane gave her a light peck on her lips. Soon enough the song ended, and the other couples joined them. Stanley and Violet, Glynda and Wilhelm, Blake and Adam, Jaune and Weiss, Ren and Nora, Taiyang and Raven, Yang…

…and Sun?


End file.
